Be Still
by Tatum's girl
Summary: "Just lay in my arms. Be still. Be still and know that I am here. Be still and know I will always be here for you." Paul whispered. I didn't know what I was doing all I knew was this is where I belonged. I touched my lips lightly to his feeling safe. ****Leah & Paul romance! No imprint between Paul & Rachel! Better than it sounds! Read & Review & Follow! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's point of view: Hopeless**

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror. This wasn't me; my eyes red and puffy, fat and broken. I was pathetic, monstrous, a bitch. I never wanted to be this way, but there was no denying this was the new me.

Where did the old Leah go? The one who laughed and smiled? The one who had a dad, a best friend, a boyfriend and a family? The one who didn't chase vampires? The one who enjoyed life and had confidence?

She left a long time ago. She will never come back and show everyone how amazing she was.

I had been gone so long, I have fallen apart. The new bitter Leah consumed me. Every time I tried to get better I went five steps back. I would keep falling and failing. There was no saving me.

It wasn't Sam's fault or Emily's. They were in love and happy and I would never truly want to take that away. She was still my family and she deserved all the happiness in the world. And Sam never deserved to be treated the way I have treated him. He never wanted to hurt me or Emily. The spirits decided he deserved a girl better than me.

It wasn't the spirits fault either. They know Sam and Emily deserved each other. They knew I was a mistake, so they humored themselves. They made me a werewolf, maybe to stay with Seth? I will never know. They knew no one deserved to be stuck with a bitch like me, so I will never imprint, or stop phasing or even have children.

I am depressed, there I said it. I don't feel happy or anything anymore. I hate everything about myself; I hate my body, my face, my personality.

I kneeled and stuck my finger down my throat. I could feel my gag reflexes kick in. It was hard especially since I was a damn werewolf. But I emptied all the contents in my stomach and kept going. I had been doing this for months now. I was fat, I hated my body. I wanted to fix it; I wanted to be prettier since no one wanted me. I starved and made myself throw up. It hasn't changed a fucking thing.

I cursed and cursed. I had tears streaming down my face and I began to shake. I bolted out of my house running. I have no idea where I was running to. I ran hard till I finally collapsed near a high cliff. I threw up again. It wasn't taking the pain away.

I saw a shiny object. I bolted for it like it was my addiction. I held the rock and sliced it against my wrists. I kept running it over my tan skin watching the blood splatter against the ground. Life was cruel; every time I would make a cut another would heal instantly.

Life was laughing wickedly at me; I was already pathetic and disgusting enough. The depression wasn't letting me take away the pain in my heart. Whenever I reached for hope, relief or happiness; depression would wrap its misty cloak around me and poison me.

I kept cutting and crying when I suddenly heard a noise.

"Leah what the fuck are you doing?!" A familiar voice demanded. I jumped up and turned around. I saw Jake, Quill, Embry, Jared, Paul and Collin. I back up with my back to the edge of the cliff.

"Just fucking leave me alone!" I screeched sobbing. They all froze with painful expressions on their faces.

"Jared, Embry get to the bottom now!" Jake commanded. They froze for a second before bolting away.

"Go away!" I shrieked throwing the rock at Jake. He dodged it though.

"Collin go get Seth now!" Jake ordered not taking his eyes off me. His words hit me hard.

"No, no, no! Don't get Seth! No! No Seth isn't going to see me like this! No, don't you fucking dare!" I choked out. My body was trembling, not for wanting to phase, but because I was sad and unstable.

Collin still left to get Seth.

"Leah! We love you! Stop!" Quill pleaded.

"Leah please calm down." Paul begged.

"I hate you! Just let me die! That's all I want! Don't get Seth!" I sobbed hard. My body stared hyperventilating. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me.

"No! We are not going to let you harm yourself! You are definitely not going to kill yourself! Where is the strong Leah? We can help you!" Jake gasped trying to hold me still.

"What about the pack or your friends? What about your family? Did you think about your brother, mom or dad!?" Quill yelled.

"My dad is dead! He is dead because of me! Because he couldn't have a normal, happy daughter! Seth and my mom deserve more! They deserve to have an amazing daughter and sister! Not me!" I yelled in agony.

"I don't want to live anymore! Please! Just let me die! I want to die! Please, I need to... please… help… please…!" I gasped hyperventilating harder.

"No." Jake said harshly. I then lost it. Fire consumed my blood, desire clouded my mind, and depression burned my soul.

I flared my body in all directions, kicking and hitting Jake hard. He fought back harder trying to keep me in his arms. He was stronger but I elbowed him in the jaw and he stumbled back into the tree.

Before anyone could grab me I ran towards the edge of the cliff. It was over fifty feet high and the water's current was wild today. Without much more thought I jumped.

I heard people screaming my name. Even though we were werewolves, the jump was still deadly and so was the current. No one would jump after me.

The wind cut through my face and I smiled. It was the most I have ever felt alive in a really long time. It was peaceful until I hit the water. I felt my skin and bones break instantly.

I gasped as I sunk to the bottom. The current tossed me around as if I was a doll. I felt myself sink lower and I felt the water enter my body and lungs. It was awful but it was what I wanted. I saw the sun shine through the top of the ocean.

This is a peaceful place to die. Im away from the world. I'm away from the life I made. I didn't know if I was going to heaven or hell. I figured it was God's choice. I just wanted everyone I have hurt to be okay. I wanted them to continue living with smiles on their faces and for them to keep laughing.

I began to lose consciousness. I felt a warm pair of arms around me. I was gently set down on a soft surface. I heard a voice calling to me. I barley found enough strength to flicker my eyes open.

I saw the face of my angel. It was like I was seeing light for the first time. I felt complete and safe.

I whispered the angels name on my lips before darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's point of view

She was covered in blood and tears. Even though I always fought with her, I never wanted her to hurt like this. We all were awfully sick and worried. This was completely unexpected.

"I don't want to live anymore! Please! Just let me die! I want to die! Please, I need to... please… help… please…!" She gasped hyperventilating harder. My heart lurched. I didn't want those words to be true. I stood there frozen, scarred out of my fucking mind.  
"No." Jake said harshly. She then lost it.

She flared her body in all directions, kicking and hitting Jake hard. He fought back harder trying to keep her in his arms. He was stronger but she elbowed him in the jaw and he stumbled back into the tree.

Before any of us could grab her, she ran towards the edge of the cliff. It was over fifty feet high and the water's current was wild today. Without much more thought she jumped.

"Leah!" We all screamed. Quill phased howling alerting everyone. Jake was frozen and I instantly ran after her jumping off the tall cliff. It was suicidal. Even for werewolves it was extremely deadly.

The wind cut through my skin and I hit the water hard. Holy shit it hurt. I dived into the water searching for her. The water stung my eyes and lungs. By some miracle I found her, and lifted us to the surface. She wasn't conscience. I swam hard trying to keep us both above water. The water was frigid with ice and needles stung me.

When the water reached my waist I lifted her up in my arms and ran to the beach. Jared and Embry just reached us.  
"What the fuck happened!" Jared yelled in shock.

"Go get Carlisle! We need to get her to the hospital or something! Go tell Jake I am down here with her. Now!" I commanded. Embry immediately bolted to the Cullen's house. Jared hesitated giving me a hard look.  
"I'll take care of her! Just go!" I yelled. Jared phased and bolted.

I pressed my lips to Leah's preforming CPR. I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face. I never wanted her to jump. We all loved her; she was a part of our family and pack.

"Damn it! Come on Lee! Open your eyes! Fuck!" I said pounding her heart harder. I was panting from trying to get her some air. I saw her chest rise and fall slowly.

"Thank God! Leah! Leah, can you hear me! Please open your eyes! Leah, we need you!" I gasped.

Her eyes flickered open slowly. Her gorgeous brown eyes met mine. My world froze, she was everything to me. She became my world, my sun, my life. I felt complete and all I wanted was to keep her safe.

She whispered something but I couldn't understand what she whispered. She blacked out suddenly. I was instantly panicking but I saw that she was still breathing.

I heard voices all around me. The only thing I could focus on was Leah. Leah, the girl who always fought with me, the girl I always teased and called a bitch. The girl who just tried to kill herself. The girl who is amazing, beautiful and stunning.

Leah, the girl I imprinted on.  
Later:

We have been I the hospital with Leah for hours. She hasn't woken up yet, Carlisle said it was because she lost a lot of blood. I felt sick; I just wanted someone to knock me out. I was supposed to protect my imprint but I failed. She tried to kill herself in front of me, even if it was moments before I imprinted it was awful.

I was sitting outside her huge room which Carlisle paid for. Many of the pack members waited outside the room. Seth was in horrifying condition, he didn't know whether to phase or cry or grieve. He was so young and he has already lost enough. Sue was worse, she hadn't stopped crying. Billy just held her hand and comforted her. They were married now, so Jake was Leah and Seth's step brother.

"I imprinted on Leah." I whispered quietly. I didn't think anyone heard me, but they did. They all froze with shocked faces.  
"I swear to God, if this is a fucking joke, I am going to kill you." Seth spat shaking.

"Seth I swear to God I am telling the truth. When I set her on the beach and got her breathing she opened her eyes for a split second. A split second was all it took. I imprinted and I don't know why now or how or why. All I know is she is my imprint. Please believe me." I pleaded to Seth. Seth just nodded and went inside. An hour past and I was beginning to get restless.

"Paul everything is going to be okay. Lee's going to be okay. Calm down before you have to leave the hospital." Jared said comforting me. I nodded trying to unclench my fists. Sue came outside looking broken. She headed straight towards me and I instantly stood up.

"Is true? Did you really imprint on my daughter?" Sue trembled.

"Yes Ma'am, I imprinted on Leah." I responded looking right into her eyes.  
"You jumped the cliff? You saved her?" Mrs. Sue gasped.  
"Yes ma'am." I answered shaking slightly. Sue hugged me hard. I held her sobbing figure in my arms while everyone stayed frozen unsure what to do.

"Thank you." Sue said as she pulled away. I just nodded unable to speak. Sue gestured to the door that led into Leah's room. I hesitated but followed her into the room. Leah was unconscious and pale. It made me want to throw up. Seth was sitting in a chair and Sue sat right next to Leah. I sat next to Seth.

"Seth are you okay with me being in here?" I asked slowly. I hopped to God it didn't bother him but he was really protective of Leah.

"You saved my sister. I am beyond grateful to you. I owe you everything. She is your imprint now. I just really need you to make her happy because I can't." Seth choked out.

"You kept her so strong over all these years Seth. Don't be mad at her, and don't you dare be mad at yourself. You are an amazing brother and she loves you. I promise I won't fail her. I promise she will laugh, smile and live again." I said sincerely giving him my word.

He nodded and looked over at his sister. Sue was crying in sadness and relief. I looked over at Leah and saw that she was waking up. Her eyes flickered open slowly.

I knew right then we had a long road ahead of us. I knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to be happy again. But I was going to try my damn hardest. I had no plan or idea what to do.

All I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to be with her, no matter how long it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paul's point of view Chapter 3**_

"Leah, honey, please say something." Sue cried. Leah just starred at her mom, not saying a word.

"Leah how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked slowly. Again she didn't say anything. She was a zombie, but I could feel her pain through the bond and it killed me. She was choosing not to talk.

"Leah it is very important for you to talk to us." Carlisle strained. She remained silent.

"Well we are going to give you some time, eventually we will need to converse with you over the incident. We understand it is difficult so just take your time." Carlisle said placing his hand compassionately on Sue's shoulder before leaving.

"Leah please just fucking say something. Please." Seth begged with tears in his eyes. She looked at Seth and I saw some love in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I am sorry." Leah whispered before closing her eyes. It looked like she had fallen back asleep but she didn't. I saw the tears stream down her face from her closed eyes.  
_

It's been about a week, and Leah has begun talking. We all agreed I shouldn't tell her about the imprint until she was more stable. Some days she would talk others she wouldn't. The scariest thing was being uncertain, not knowing how long the real Leah would stay.

"Leah how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked cautiously. She was on antidepressants.  
"I feel fine today." Leah answered in a mellow voice.

"Are you well enough to talk about your accident." Carlisle asked gently. Leah tensed up but let out a sigh.  
"It wasn't an accident. Why does everyone keep calling it one? We all know the truth. I know why I did it. So yes I am ready to talk about it." Leah said with a bit of harshness in her voice.

"Okay. What emotions were you feeling when you jumped?" Carlisle asked slowly.  
"Anger, sadness, bitterness, depression, anxiety, and hate." She answered coldly making me want to get sick.  
"Were these feelings for other people or something else?" Carlisle asked again.

"Those emotions were towards myself." She responded blankly. Sue broke down in sobs feeling hopeless. Jake and Billy escorted her out.  
"Do you know how you are still alive?" Carlisle asked looking at me. I tensed up. Leah shook her head.

"I jumped in after you. I pulled you out of the water. I performed CPR and got you breathing again." I said strongly. She looked at me completely shocked.  
"Why would you do that?" Leah gasped.

"I know we fight a lot. I know I have been nothing but a dick to you. I am so sorry. Just because we have never gotten along doesn't mean I was going to let you die. You are a part of this pack and we all love you." I replied slowly.

"There is something else Leah. When I set you on the beach you opened your eyes. I looked into them and you became everything to me. I don't have a fucking clue how or why now, but it happened. I imprinted on you." I said with my voice faltering a little.  
"What!" Leah screeched. I jumped up and stood at the end of her bed.

"I swear to God I am telling you the truth! I know I am not the best option but I'll do anything. Just tell me to do something. You can feel a bond between us, I know you can. That's the imprint bond!" I said loudly shaking from the nerves.

"Leah he is telling the truth! You are his imprint!" Jake said with authority in his voice.

"I don't fucking care! No! I do not want an imprint! I never have and I never will! I am sick of getting hurt by it! I am sick of it taking away my choices! No, I deny this fucking imprint! I don't want it, especially with a pissed off, arrogant, douche with a drugged up mom and an abusive dad! Stay the fuck away from me!" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Leah!" Seth yelled at her. We all knew she went really low with that insult.

"I don't blame her. Nobody deserves a second chance, right Leah?" I spat looking directly at her before slamming the door behind me and leaving. I bolted out of the hospital phasing in the woods because of anger.  
_

_Paul dude you need to phase back, it's been days. _Embry thought through the wolf link.  
_Nope she doesn't fucking need me. She made it perfectly clear for me to get away from her._ I snapped.

_Paul, you are starting to get depressed and she is getting more depressed. As much as she denies it, she needs you._ Quill said who was the voice of reason. We shuddered as we felt someone else phase in a wolf.

_It doesn't fucking matter. She made her choice. She denied the imprint! What the fuck was I thinking? Did I seriously think she would jump into my arms and fall in love with me! Did I seriously think we would be happy and have a happy fucking ending! That's absolute bullshit! She made it fucking clear! _ I growled.

_Paul, you have to come back. Leah needs to see you. _Jared thought.  
_Why don't you guys fucking get it? She doesn't need to see me!_ I growled ferociously.

_She asked to see you. She wants to talk to you._ Jared yelled through the link, showing me memories of her asking for me as proof. I immediately phased into a human and got dressed I ran into the hospital. It was dark at night.

"You all should go home. It is late and Leah needs her rest. We will make sure nothing will happen to her." Dr. Fang said.  
"Someone should stay just in case." Sue injected. They all looked exhausted.

"I'll stay." I offered quietly. Everyone looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"I'll stay, only if Leah wants me to." I said clearing my throat. My eyes never left Leah's and I felt the bond relax.

"Please. I want you to stay." She whispered. Our eyes met and for the first time I saw it. For the first time I saw hope. I saw the beginning of Leah and my long story.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's point of view

"I'll stay, only if Leah wants me to." I said clearing my throat. My eyes never left Leah's and I felt the bond relax.

"Please. I want you to stay." She whispered. Our eyes met and for the first time I saw it. For the first time I saw hope. I saw the beginning of Leah and my long story.

One by one everyone hugged her saying goodbye. Seth came up and shook my hand. I know he wasn't very comfortable that I imprinted on Leah, I obviously wasn't the best choice, but he was slowly accepting it. Finally everyone left.

I went over to sleep on the chair shutting my eyes. I heard Leah's teeth chattering.

"Are you seriously cold Leah?" I asked with my usual sarcasm.

"Well the room is fucking freezing and I am wearing a hospital gown. So yes I am a werewolf and I am freezing." Leah remarked. I smiled loving that she hasn't lost her old edge.

"Do you need a personal heater?" I smiled seductively. Leah frowned but looked like she was debating it in her head. She surprisingly nodded. I was beyond shocked.

I climbed into the big bed with her, careful not to detach a wire or something. I remained perfectly still not knowing if I should hug or touch her. This was her choice and I was letting her decide if she wanted to be touched.

She slowly cuddled into me shivering. I placed my arm around her body pulling her closer which she allowed me to do. My body heat began to radiate to her and she relaxed.

"I am sorry Paul. I shouldn't have said those awful things. I just don't know what to say or do." Leah whispered.

"It's okay, I understand. I am sorry for walking out on you." I whispered back.

"Stupid imprint has us being all soft and apologizing to each other. You just had to imprint on me dick?" She smiled.

"Sorry the spirits made me imprint on you, bitch." I chuckled.

"That's better." Leah laughed. I think it was the first time she has laughed in a long time. I felt like I was flying. We laid there for a long time.

"What are all these bruises from?" Leah asked worried. She was referring to the yellow, blue and black bruises that were the size of her palms on my body.

"When I jumped off the cliff after you." I responded quietly. Leah had some but they weren't as bad as mine. Thank God.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think anyone would jump after me. I am sorry." Leah whispered, I felt her tears seep into my shirt.

"Leah we all care about you and love you. I would do it again if I had to. I wouldn't hesistate ever. You scarred us to death honey. You have to know how broken we would all be without you. even if you don't feel like it, you matter. Your opinion, body and soul matter to us. I am sorry that non of us realized how bad everything had gotten. I promise that will never happen again." I choked out.

"You have no idea what it was like to see you so pale and not breathing. Do you know how amazing it felt when you opened your eyes. You opened your eyes for a second and I felt complete and I felt hope. Then in a flash they were closed again. I had all these emotions running through me from imprinting. But I had no idea what to do. To make matters worse I had no idea if you were going to die or even if you would be the same. It was the worst expirence of my life." I stammered getting upset.

"I will never be the same old Leah, but you wont be the same old Paul either. Please calm down. I wasn't grateful at first but I am beginning to be grateful that you saved my life. I just don't know what to do. I cant be fixed." Leah sobbed.

"Shh nothing about you needs to be fixed. You just need to see how amazing every part of you is. You need to allow yourself to feel everything and be happy again. Please just let me in Leah." I pleaded holding her tightly.

"I cant. I don't know what is going to happen between us now. You deserve a good imprint, not a broken suicidal imprint. I should be supporting you not the other way. I want to let you in but I don't know how." Leah breathed. I kissed her hair softly.

"I don't know how to either. I don't know how to be a good imprint or boyfriend. I don't know how to show you how amazing you are. I don't know what I am doing either. But I promise you I will try my damn hardest." I promised strongly.

"I'm scared." Leah said her voice faltering. I have never seen this vulnerable side of Leah.

"It's okay I am too. If we both try we can figure this out together. Just let me in and trust me." I whispered.

"How?" Leah gasped.

"Just lay in my arms. Be still. Be still and know that I am here. Be still and know I will always be here for you." I whispered. She nodded regaining her breathing. She lifted her face up to mine.

Even when she cried she was beautiful. She looked beyond stunning and fragile yet strong.

She kissed my cheek softly.

"Good night Paul." She smiled sweetly. I wrapped her in my arms again.

"Good night Leah." I smiled. It was the first night I slept peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's Point of view

I woke up and felt a warm body around mine. Leah's body had molded against mine. I remembered trying to stay on my side of the bed but I guess naturally we moved our bodies together. She was stunning while sleeping. Her lean but toned body was addicting.

The sun shining from the hospital window touched her at the right angles. I looked back at her face and saw her brown eyes flicker open. She looked at me smiling then realized our bodies were pressed extremely close together.

She blushed and pulled away slightly. I stopped her and held her in my arms tightly. Her leg was wrapped around my waist and I just held her against me. I closed my eyes and just absorbed the moment. She allowed me to hold her.

I finally got up and Leah whimpered slightly.

"Wow love my body that much?" I smirked. Leah blushed uncharacteristically.

"Oh my God! Is Leah Clearwater blushing? Yep she's blushing." I chuckled.

"Tell anyone and I will feed you dick to leaches." She sassed. I kept laughing.

"Well everyone should be here soon. Go back to sleep Leah." I smiled. She hesitated but eventually sleep overcame her.

"Hey how was she?" Sue asked as she came in.

"Good, I think she's getting better." I answered. Sue sighed in relief.

"She is strong. She will get through this." I said sincerely.

"Thank you." Sue said hugging me once again.

"Mom, why is Sam and Emily outside the room?" Leah rasped. I glanced over and saw them through the open door. Seth shut the door harshly.

"They wanted to see you honey. They feel awful and they are torturing themselves over what happened. They know you don't want to see them but they want you to know they are still here for you." Sue said holding Leah's hand.

I honestly didn't want Sam anywhere near Leah. I know he didn't mean to hurt her or her relationship with Emily. I know I should be grateful to him because if he never had hurt her, I would have never imprinted on her.

"Let them in." Leah said groggily. We all froze at her.  
"Please just let them in. I need to have a word with them alone." Leah said sounding absolute sure. We all hesitated but let Sam and Emily in. We left but I could hear their voices because of the super werewolf hearing.

"Leah we are so sorry." Emily cried.

"It's okay." Leah answered.

"Leah I don't know what to say. I didn't know you were depressed. I wish I could take back all the hurt I caused you. I am sorry." Sam said sincerely.

"Sam stop. This wasn't your fault; it wasn't Emily's fault either. I just wasn't happy anymore. I take responsibility for it. It had absolutely nothing to do with you, so stop apologizing." Leah said quietly.

"I just don't know how to help." Sam said shakily. I saw Leah touch his hand lightly through the door window.

"Go home. Spend time with your wife. Have a happy life without feeling guilty because of me. Don't feel bad or guilty because of me. Just live a happy life. That is what I want you to do that is how you can help." Leah said unselfishly.

That was the greatest thing Leah has ever done. She finally took control over her life; she wasn't going to let her old feelings for Sam dominate her life. She wasn't going to be heartbroken or jealous anymore. She gave them her blessing, even though she had every right to make them feel guilty and take out her anger on them.

Leah had truly grown up. She was remarkable, stunning and beautiful. I wanted to win her trust; I didn't want her to be with me because of the imprint. I wanted her to be with me because I earned it. I wanted to prove I was the perfect fucking guy for her. No matter how cheesy and fucking stupid it sounded.

Sam and Emily finally left her room. They came outside and Sam stood in front of me.

"You imprinted on Lee?" Sam asked looking right at me.

"Yes." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. This was an extremely awkward situation. Emily is Leah's cousin, who Sam imprinted on; Leah is Sam's first love, who I imprinted on; Sam is a good friend of mine and I imprinted on his ex; Leah and I used to hate each other and now we are fucking imprints.

"God damn messed up situation." Sam said cracking a smile.

"It's completely fucked up." I chuckled, the pack started laughing.

"You two deserve each other. Make her happy again." Sam said seriously.

"I will." I said drop dead serious. He shook my hand before leaving with Emily.

Billy, Jake, Seth, Sue and I entered the room again. Dr. Carlisle came in once more.

"How are you feeling today Leah?" He asked slowly.

"Good actually, really good." She smiled uncharacteristically.

"I want to go home." Leah said softly. Everyone froze; we were afraid of her being unstable at her house, or that she might relapse at a time where no one is watching or can help her.

"Leah, you have to understand, that it is extremely risky for any patient to go back to regular routine this quickly. We are afraid you might relapse or will attempt to harm yourself again." Carlisle spoke seriously.

"I can handle it." Leah said stubbornly.

"Leah; you are a young twenty two year old female who is twenty six pounds underweight, you have eating disorders that vary between anorexia and bulimia, you cut yourself, and have severe depression. Not to mention your suicide attempt. I don't think it is wise for you to go home yet." Carlisle said somberly.

"I know but I want to work on it. Please Carlisle let me go home." Leah begged.

"Leah why don't we wait a little till you come home." Seth said softly.

"No. I want to get better. I swear to God I want to get better. The best place for me to get better is in my home not a hospital. I want to get better. Please just help me get better." Leah said, her voice faltering.

"Let her come back home. We can take care of her. I will not let anything happen to her. None of the pack will. If she says it's best for her to come home then let her." I said strongly.

Carlisle took Sue out into the hallway and then they came back in.

"We are taking you home." Sue smiled lightly.

Leah beamed her beautiful smile that I thought was lost forever.

"Thank you." Leah whispered to me softly. I nodded.

Leah was truly incredible; she finally accepted Sam imprinted on Emily and decided it wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She gave them her blessing and forgiveness. She admitted she was sorry for the things she said to me and she admitted she was scarred. She was slowly letting me in.

But most important of all; she wanted to get better. This gave me hope that I would have Leah in my life for a long time. It gave me hope that we might see the happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's point of view

Today was the day Leah was going home. Jake had patrol today but he gave Seth and I the day off. Sam had stopped phasing a while ago, so our packs decided to reunite. Jake was the rightful alpha anyway and the two groups was getting hard.

Seth and I helped Billy into the front seat putting his chair in the back of the truck. Sue was driving so Seth, Leah and I were in the back seat.

"Are you sure it's okay if I ride with you all?" I asked hopping I was aloud.

"Yes." Leah whispered. Seth bolted to the truck forcing Leah to sit between us. Our skin touched and it shot electricity through us. Seth was watching Leah and I the whole time.

"Seth quit starring at me." She warned softly. Seth smirked at us and turned his head. Leah sighed softly and rested her head on my shoulder closing her eyes peacefully.

"Well I have to go home and change. Is it okay if I come back later?" I asked. Leah nodded and Sue said I could.

When I got home I found my mom passed out drunk. I sighed heavily and picked her up. This was complete bullshit; no kid no matter how old should have to deal with this. We have tried getting her help but she always collapses and grabs a bottle. We have gotten rid of all the alcohol and hid her id. She somehow finds a way to buy more and hide the bottles.

She was an addict, completely dependant on it. I found out long ago there would be no stopping it. My dad made it worse; he left when I was seven. He would only come back to demand money from us. I have no fucking idea why considering all the money we had was spent on food, bills and alcohol. My father was also abusive. So that's why I have spent most of my life living at Jared's house.

I finally went back to the Clearwater's house.  
"Is that pizza?" Seth asked practically drooling. I bought pizza over, to be nice but also as a bribe.

"Yes." I said slowly. He looked at me with his huge puppy eyes.  
"Here pup." I said handing him two boxes because we ate so much.

"Thanks, he's got my vote." Seth said devouring the pizza. I heard Sue laugh. I placed one on the table for Sue and Billy to eat.  
"Where's Lee?" I asked worried.

"Upstairs. I don't know if this was such a good idea to bring her back home. She just has been sleeping and watching television. She isn't showing any emotions and it's terrifying." Sue rambled. My heart sunk.

"Can I go talk to her?" I asked nervously. Sue nodded. I went upstairs to see Leah on her bed watching TV. I went over and set the pizza on the bed and unplugged the TV.

"What the fuck Paul!" She growled sitting straight up.

"What the fuck Leah! You begged and begged to go home and as soon as you get here you zombie out and don't do anything! There's no difference between here and the hospital if all you are going to do is watch TV and shut people out! You fucking promised you would try to get better! This is fucking trying very hard?'

'You tried to kill yourself and God or whatever is up there gave you another chance! You have another chance to live any kind of life you want! I jumped in that water to save your life! I didn't jump off that cliff to sit back and watch you waste your life again! Leah Clearwater is fucking better than this! I imprinted on you! We were both given a second chance to love, or have a friendship or whatever! We both survived that jump and I will be damned if we waste our lives again! Just don't shut people out! Don't shut me out!" I yelled shaking hard.

There was a very long pause of silence. I felt pain through the bond. Leah had tears built in her eyes and it made my heart ache. I wanted to be mad at her but I just couldn't.

"Shit I'm sorry Leah. I didn't mean to yell at you." I said climbing into the bed with her. I wasn't going to touch her but she nuzzled into my body placing her head on my chest.

"I just don't know how. I thought I could come back home and show everyone I am okay. But I don't know how." She sobbed. I held her closer to me.

"Just don't shut people out. don't shut me out." I whispered.

"When did you get so smart?" Leah laughed.

"I've always been smart. You've just been blinded by my sexy body that you have never realized." I smirked making Leah laugh.  
"Now let's have some pizza." I smiled. Leah look like she was about to say no.

"Please eat some for me." I begged. She gave in. at first she took little bits but then the taste of the pizza won and she ate more. We devoured the pizza together. Afterwards Leah looked like she was calculating how much she ate.

"Leah your body is stunning." I said sincerely. She surprising kissed my cheek and pulled away blushing.  
"Do you want to go on a walk?" Leah asked. I nodded. We went downstairs and Sue mouthed thank you to me. I nodded back. Leah and I walked in the woods in complete silence for a while.

"So what happens now with the imprint? Like are we a couple or friends or whatever?" Leah asked nervously.

"I have no idea. What do you want?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know. What do you want?" Leah countered.

"I honestly don't know." I said.

"This should not be this difficult." Leah said clearly getting frustrated.

"It shouldn't be difficult. I know we have never gotten along, but I believe there is a reason why I imprinted on you and why it took me so long. I will be anything for you. Obviously a relationship would be the ideal. But you need to tell me what is best for you right now?" I said honestly grabbing her hands in mine.

"I need a friendship." She sighed. I was actually a little disappointed but I was going to let her know that.

"Okay consider me a friend." I smiled earning a smile back.

"Are benfits included?" I teased. She laughed punching me hard on the arm.

"You are such a dick." She laughed.

"But I'm your dick now. We are officially in this together Clearwater." I said holding her hand.

We walked back to her house as friends. Never in a million years would I have thought this would happen. Leah and I are imprints, we are friends and I was hoping for a relationship soon.

We walked back holding each others hands, never once letting go.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul's point of view

Seth, Collin and Brady were in wolf form messing around and training with Embry supervising. I saw Leah's silver form. I phased in and trotted over to her.

_Hey, what are you doing?_ I asked through the link standing in front of her. Her wolf was smaller than the rest of ours.

_Jake wanted me to try phasing but still won't let me patrol. It makes sense. So I figured why not phase with the pups. _She said plopping down on her stomach.

_Hey we aren't pups!_ Complained Collin through the link.  
_Considering that you can't even drive. That makes you a pup._ I smirked. Leah was really silent.

_You know I'm here for you right? No matter when or where, if you need to talk to me you can. _I thought sincerely nudging her head with my nose. She sent me a mental image of her smiling making me smile.

_Are you going to sit down Lahote?_ Leah remarked through the link. I gave her a wolf lopsided grin and plopped down right next to her on my stomach.

I don't know what happened but I guess our wolf instincts took over. Our sides pressed closer together and she rubbed her head against my shoulder. I nuzzled her back loving how warm she was. It felt so right. She made a happy humming noise almost like a purr.

She moved her body so she could place her head between my paws where my chest was. I nuzzled the top of her head lightly. I saw her tail wagging slowly.

_Leah Paul! This has gotten really awkward._ Seth shuddered. We jumped away from each other just realizing what we were doing.

_I'm going to phase back_. Leah thought embarrassed. I barked out a laugh. I went over to her and gave her a sloppy lick on her face. I then ran and phased. Once I changed I went back and saw Leah as a human dressed. She had wolf spit all over her.

"Gross! I am going to kill you Lahote!" She screeched but I could see her smile. The guys were on the ground barking laughs.

"Sorry Leah." I said innocently. She stormed inside probably to take a shower. When she came out she was wearing really tight, skimpy shorts and a low cut red shirt.

"Leah." I whined. She knew from all the other guys that red drove us crazy. Add some view of boobs and a nice ass it was fucking torture.

"Pay back's a bitch Paul." She shrugged. She walked away slowly. I immediately ran after her.

"Leah do you want to go somewhere?" I asked hopefully. Great now I was a fucking nervous junior high boy.

"Well considering you got wolf saliva all over my clothes I want to go shopping." Leah remarked. Okay if she wanted a challenge she would get one.

"Sounds cool. Mind if I come? You could use a guy's opinion." I smirked. She nodded.

We walked around the mall holding hands. We were actually having fun. Leah wasn't to girly but she did like to shop. She started walking into Victoria Secret and I stopped. I didn't know if I could survive if she took me in there.

"Paul stop being a baby." She smirked.  
"Leah you have an extremely sexy body. And to be honest if I see you in any of that stuff I probably won't survive." I groaned.

"Paul I am your imprint right? And you want a relationship someday right?" Leah asked.  
"Yes." I answered confused.

"When that relationship happens you will see me in stuff like this all the time. If you can be really patient I promise the time comes it will be worth the wait." She said seductively kissing my cheek. I was mush; her words were having a fucking great effect on me. I let her pull me into the store.

She tried on this little black outfit.  
"What do you think?" Leah said teasingly. I lightly slammed her against the dressing room. I dug my fingers gently in her waist.

"It makes me want to fuck you." I growled sensually into her ear. Our faces were so close. Our lips were about to touch when suddenly someone knocked on the dressing room door.

"It's occupied." Leah said pulling away from me. I turned my back and let Leah change. I held the door for Leah.

"Aw isn't that so sweet. He was helping her change. You got a good boyfriend honey." Croaked a little old lady. I nodded grinning about how oblivious this woman was. Leah was blushing and as soon as we left the rooms we busted out laughing.

"That was..." Leah laughed hard.

"Fucking priceless." I finished before losing it again. We laughed so hard. I grabbed the clothes out of Leah's hands and paid for them.  
"You don't have to pay. I have money Paul." She injected.

"Leah seriously it's fine. I want to. Plus it's my future reward. And I rather it go to you than my mom's beverages." I sighed. Leah hugged me tightly.

"I am sorry you have to deal with that." She whispered.  
"Don't you dare be sorry. There is no changing her or my dad. We are not going to let it ruin our nice day." I smiled sincerely at her. She held my hand and we left the mall.

"I have to go to the Cullen's house. Therapy time." Leah remarked sourly.

"Leah I know you don't like it but you have to go. If it's working you should go. Carlisle is the only doctor that specializes in almost everything because he is like a billion years old. He is the only doctor you can go to therapy to because you can't tell a normal one that you are a werewolf. He knows what he is doing and we trust him." I lectured.

"I know." Leah pouted.

"You can still talk to me whenever you want. Just know that I am here for you." I said grabbing her hand and driving with the other.

"Thanks Paul. Thank you for everything." She said kissing my cheek. I dropped her off at her house.

"Bye Lee." I smiled.

"Bye dick." She smirked.

"That's my girl." I whispered as I drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah's point of view

Almost everything was better. Nothing was perfect but there was barley any problems. It's been about six months since my "accident." I've been going to Carlisle everyday which was really helping me. I talked to Seth and my mom about it and how it affected them.

It was the worst conversation in my life, there was a lot of screaming and crying, but we got through it together. I even talk to certain pack members about it like Jake, my new step brother, Embry and Paul. All these conversations were emotional but life changing. I was starting to live my life the way I wanted.

I began phasing and patrolling again. It was awful at first because the pack saw memories and reasons why I jumped. But Paul would always stop me and help me through it even though it hurt him to see those memories. Paul and I were still friends. Best friends actually; we spent so much time together. We were never separate for too long.

At first I was furious he imprinted on me because it was another choice that was taken away from me. Plus it was Paul and we never got along before. Also imprinting had screwed me over enough. But Paul was really sweet to me and caring but he didn't lose his attitude at all. Which meant it changed us for the better but it also kept some things the same for the better.

"Leah go to the Cullen's they have a surprise for you." Jake smiled. I gave him a puzzled look but did as I was told. I entered the Cullen's house and received a hug from Alice. I saw Carlisle and his wife, Esme, looking happily at me.

"Um Jake told me to come over here." I said curiously.  
"Leah would you please come with Esme and I. We would like to show you your surprise." Carlisle said politely. I hesitated.

"Don't worry Leah they won't eat you." Emmett boomed. Rosalie smacked him hard on the back of his huge head. I smiled and followed Esme and Carlisle into the forest. We stopped when we saw a beautiful cabin.

"What's this?" I asked frozen from shock.  
"This is your house." Esme smiled placing keys into my hands. My jaw dropped to the floor.  
"What? My house? My…. My… what?" I stuttered. Carlisle and Esme laughed musically.

"Well by your progress it's clear that you are getting better. We thought as a final step you could have your own place for peace. So we talked to Jake and he allowed Esme and our family to build a house on your territory. It is close to your patrol and your mother's home." Carlisle smiled.

"So it's mine?" I asked completely stunned.  
"Yes would you like to take a look inside?" Esme smiled. I nodded and they lead me inside.  
"Don't worry this is the last day we are allowed on this territory." Esme smiled.  
"You are welcome here anytime. This is remarkable." I said as we entered the house. The kitchen was white with grey granite counter tops which led into an open living room with a high ceiling. There were stairs that led up to an open room which held several beds. There was a gigantic dining room table.

"In your closet there are some clothes compliments to Alice and there are some clothes for the boys where the beds are. The beds on that loft are in case any of the wolves decide to crash here. That was Seth's input." Esme smiled.  
"That explains the huge table." I smiled.  
"Well there is one bathroom, two other tiny spare rooms and a refrigerator. Would you like to see your room?" Carlisle chuckled as he led me into the master bedroom. It was gorgeous and I saw a cute little master bathroom. I squealed and jumped onto the bed. It felt like heaven.

"I can't accept this. It is too amazing!" I said looking at Esme.  
"Leah you earned it. This is our gift to you for helping us so many times and trusting us. You deserve it. It is built for you and you only. We would be insulted if you gave it back to us." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you so much! I cannot thank you enough, for everything." I said hugging Esme tightly. My instincts told me not to but I avoided them. She was really cold. She was obviously shocked but she hugged me back. I then hugged Carlisle and he hugged me back.

"You better be going. The bonfire is about to start. And it is the first one you are going to since what happened." Carlisle said as he sped out of the house along with Esme. I instantly bolted to the bonfire. When I finally got there my eyes immediately looked for Paul. He smiled at me when he saw me.

I ran to him at full speed and jumped on him. He caught me and wrapped my legs around his waist. One of his arms cupped my waist the other one hooked under my butt keeping me up. My heart fluttered a little bit whenever I was around him. Maybe I was feeling something for him.

"I got a house!" I beamed dangling the keys in front of him.  
"I heard! That is amazing. I might crash there sometime." He beamed.

The rest of the night was good. At first it was awkward because no one knew what to say or act around me. Plus everyone was watching Paul and me curiously. But eventually everyone acted normal. Emily and Sam kind of kept their distance probably thinking that their love would cause a relapse.

I was sitting on a log eating the delicious food when Paul came over. He picked me up and set me down on his lap. Everyone looked at us. Paul ignored them and started taking bits of my food off my plate. I let him which again surprised everyone. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The touch sent a spark between us. We looked at each other intensely but then we felt rain. Everyone ran to where it was dry and sheltered but I remained seating.

I just sat there getting wet not caring. I started to laugh and everyone looked at me as if I had lost it, maybe I had, but I didn't care. I didn't care and it felt amazing. I felt free and relaxed. I started doing cartwheels like an idiot.

I felt someone lightly tackle me to the ground. It was Seth. We were both soaked and covered in mud. We started splashing each other and other wolves joined in the water fight. Even imprints did. I picked up mud and flung it somewhere. When I glanced at the shelter I saw Paul standing there looking admirably at me grinning. I motioned for him to come over and he bolted at me; he picked me up bridal style and spun us around. We were soaked.

He set me down and it was like time froze. All I saw was him. He placed my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. All I saw was his deep brown eyes.

Our lips touched lightly causing electricity to zap between us. This was perfect and it felt right. I never wanted this moment to end. I felt safe in his arms. It was our first kiss together. It was soft but it grew more intense then it slowed down and became more playful. He tasted like spearmint and rain. We pulled back smiling as people ran through the rain around us.

"Leah honey I'm going home." My mom said. Everyone else was headed home also.

"Hey mom I'm going to my house." I smiled. My mom looked happy but worried.

"Don't worry Paul will look after me?" I yelled over to her. Paul's eyes widened at me and everyone looked shocked. I just smiled and held his hand leading him through the forest.

Tonight I realized that I was in love with Paul. He was my best friend, pack mate and a gentleman. I didn't know where we were headed but I knew I loved him. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemon warning! Don't like then skip!  
Love it! Read, follow, favorite and Review!  
Thanks xoxo**

**Leah's point of view**

I led Paul to my new house holding his hand. I opened the door and he picked me up bridal style placing me in the guest bathroom. I looked at him confused.

"This is a nice house Leah." Paul said looking amazed.

"Then why am I in the bathroom then?" I looked at him puzzled.  
"It's a nice house we don't want mud and water to ruin it. I figured one set of muddy footprints is better than two sets." He reasoned. I nodded because it did make sense.

"Is there any clean clothes around?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah upstairs on that loft thing there are beds that have clothes near them. You can take a shower and I'll take one after." I said taking off my dirty clothes and placing them in the sink and putting a towel around my body. I left the bathroom and saw Paul shirtless placing his dirty shirt in the sink. He smirked at me before closing the door.

He took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and gym shorts. I then took a shower in my room and changed choosing some sexy lingerie to wear under my silk shorts and tank.

I came back out and sat by Paul on the couch. He gave me a big grin which I loved. It made my heart speed up. We started talking for a little but eventually we started making out.

I was on his lap straddling him and his hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him. We started to play a little game or whatever. We would take turns controlling the kiss and all the kissed would be different. He would kiss me playfully and dominate the kiss then I would kiss him deeply controlling the kiss. Some kisses were sweet and short others were long and deep.

Paul kissed me hard; the he kissed me soft then hard again. I pouted because he was stealing my turns.

"Take your turn." I pouted. He pulled away to look at me. He was full blown grinning.

"Don't act like you didn't like what I was doing." Paul smirked and I leaned into to kiss him hard. He was shocked at my aggression but we soon battled for dominance. Eventually he won and I gave up pouting.

He leaned and kissed up and down my neck making me stop pouting. His lips found my pulse point and he smiled.  
"What?" I asked confused.

"I can feel what I am doing to you. I know what you do or don't like. If I kiss right here your heart beat speeds up." He whispered kissing the arch of my neck and shoulder. Sure enough my heart sped up.

We began to kiss again harder more intensely. I lifted his shirt off of him. His abs were amazing. I ran my fingertips over his twelve packs feeling the muscles contract and relax under my touch. My fingers ghosted over his V.

"Lee are you sure? I don't know how far you want this to go and I don't want to push you." He breathed.

"I want this. I want you. Please." I gasped. He was frozen probably unsure. He finally gave in and lifted me up and walked into the bedroom with me on his waist. He set me on the bed gently.

Paul removed my shirt and my shorts. He glanced at me slowly taking all of me in. His gaze was so intense I felt like I was on fire. I was wearing a red lace push up bra and a matching thong.

"You are going to fucking kill me Lee." He moaned kissing me hard again. I felt his fingers unhook my bra. He slid it down my shoulders kissing the valley between my boobs. Then he started kissing and licking them. I arched my back bringing my chest closer to his face.

He finally pulled away pecking my lips. My thong slide down my legs slowly making me officially naked.

"Not fair." I whined referring to his clothes and my nonexistent ones. He only has his shorts on left.

"Help yourself babe." He said kissing my neck. I began to kiss and lick his abs and his V making him breathe harder. I hooked my finger into the shorts and pulled them down slowly. He wasn't wearing anything under them.

I gasped at his huge dick. It was huge and I was thankful I wasn't a virgin. I touched it lightly and it grew slightly. My eyes widened in amazement. I bent down and kissed the tip lightly. Paul bucked his hips into my face but pulled me up to the top of the bed. I laid there looking at how sexy he was.

"Leah are you sure?" He asked once more to be a gentleman.

"Yes I am sure." I breathed heavily. He looked around for something, then it hit me, he was looking for protection.

"Paul I can't get pregnant." I said bringing him out of his search. He peck my lips.

"I'm clean. Got tested recently." He whispered. I nodded. He placed his dick at my entrance and pushed in. I moaned he was so big. He filled me completely and started pumping in and out. It felt so fantastic. He was going fast but not as fast as werewolves could probably go. It wasn't fucking, it was making love. He was dominating but sweet.

We didn't speak a word. We only moaned and panted in pleasure. There was nothing better in this world. This was the perfect moment.

"Paul!" I screamed as I came clenching around him.  
"Leah!" He groaned as he came slowly working us out in a grind relaxing our bodies. He finally pulled out collapsing. I was so sore it hurt to move. I tried to move closer to him but it hurt. I whimpered softly. He came towards me since I couldn't move.

"Leah are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm perfect. I'm just a little sore; I'm not used to your size that's all." I said blushing. He gave me a cocky smile.

"That was amazing." Paul exhaled. I mindlessly started playing with his hair and he hummed.

"It was incredible." I smiled. He held me closer and placed a light blanket over our bodies.

"I love you Leah." He panted looking at me lovingly. My heart nearly exploded.

"I love you too." I smiled brightly. I never thought I would be able to say those words again. I didn't feel like I was getting better, I WAS better. I was in love again.

Paul held me in his arms as we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Leah's point of view

I woke up with memories from last night flooding into my head. I didn't regret anything. I was wrapped in Paul's arms tightly. I felt my leg draped around his waist. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw Paul's brown eyes looking at me.

"About damn time." Paul smirked. I kissed him lightly, and he kissed me back. Our kisses became light and playful. He hovered over me pressing our bodies together. I couldn't keep a smile off my face. It was easy with Paul; everything was simple and sweet. He didn't expect me to be like someone else.

We made love again. This time it was playful and sweet. We would keep nipping at each other and kept the kisses light. When we were done I cuddled into him and he held me.

"You have beautiful hair Lee." He sighed playing with it. When I first phased I cut it short. It got tangled when I phased. Most of the guys cut their hair too. I will admit I did it in anger also. Then my "accident" happened and I stopped phasing for a while. It started growing and even when I patrolled again I refused to cut it. So it was getting longer.

"We should probably take a shower." I said getting up dragging him up. We didn't do anything in the shower even though it was tempting. Afterwards we got dressed. I was putting on my bra when Paul came up behind me and helped place the hooks together. He tightened the straps and kissed my shoulder.

He gave me the softest look. I was shocked, it was the most vulnerable and soft I had ever seen him. I stood on my tip toes and pecked a kiss to his lips. I finished getting dressed. Paul began making breakfast and opened up a beer.

"I don't know if I should be grateful to the Cullen's or insulted because they supplied us with beer." Paul chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. You can't drink it Lahote, you are underage." I said pulling the beer away from him.

"Come on Leah I am almost twenty. It's not like I have never had one before. Besides I look older." He groaned reaching for it. I can't believe there was a three year difference between us.

"I don't care. You are underage. I am twenty two so thanks for the beer Paul." I smirked about to sip it. Paul snatched it out of my hand spilling some of it. He looked at me seriously.

"What the fuck Paul?" I asked outraged.

"You can't drink alcohol with your medicine. I don't know why the Cullen's forgot that. They probably thought us guys would drink it. I'm going to give it all to the guys." He explained roughly.

"Really? It doesn't matter. I've been thinking about not taking it anymore anyways." I said roughly.

"What? No you are going to keep taking it!" Paul said sternly.

"No, I don't like it. It makes me feel numb." I huffed stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Leah I know. I know you don't like it, but it's helping you. Just please take it a little longer and then when you run out we will talk to Carlisle. They are helping you, and I won't risk losing you. Please just keep taking it, please." Paul said softening up. I couldn't find the strength to say no.

"Okay I'll keep taking it. But as soon as it runs out we are going to talk to Carlisle together." I said softly. Paul nodded.

"You can have it." I said glancing at the bottle. Paul shook his head and poured it down the sink. I looked at him shocked.

"If you can't then I don't want to. I'm not like my parents; I don't need this shit to survive. I just need you." He said softly. I kissed him gently building up the kiss. Truth is we have both been hurt.

The kiss was interrupted by a knock on my door. Paul placed me protectively behind him.

"It's the guys." I sighed inhaling their familiar scents. Paul nodded slightly embarrassed and opened the door. Everyone; Jared, Embry, Quill, Collin, Seth, Brady, and Jake entered with food. None of the imprints were with them.

"Hey Leah we thought we would check out your house." Quill smirked. I raised an eyebrow but let them in. They looked around the house in amazement.

"What are those beds for?" Asked Jared.

"In case any of you losers need to crash here." I said with the old Leah attitude.

"It seems like someone already has." Quill smirked peering into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut which was a huge mistake. When I slammed it blew a huge gust of air from inside the room to the living room. The problem was it smelled like sex.

Everyone froze. Then all the guys hollered, ohhhhh, ahhhhh, and laughed. I blushed a deep red and Paul just stood there smirking like any other guy would but he looked at the ground.

"Guys she's my sister." Seth complained. I looked at him apologetically.

"That's fucking hot. I can't wait to see that." Quill hollered.

"Shut up Quill! Damn you guys are perverts!" I snapped.

"Damn why couldn't I imprinted on Leah." Collin whined. Paul growled at him and everyone got silent.

"We brought cookies." Brady laughed nervously. Paul reached out and sat down. He started eating the cookies and all was forgotten. Guys are so weird. The rest of the guys started eating food and I dug in also. The whole time the only thing I could think about was sex with Paul. I knew yesterday wasn't his first time.

No wonder everyone was surprised when he imprinted on me. We never got along and we would always fight and snap at each other. I wonder what my dad thinks. I froze and stopped eating. My dad has been dead for almost two years. For the longest time he was my support, I was his baby girl.

He wouldn't have been proud of what I have done and said over the past years. I know I have disappointed him. I was the reason he died. I started tearing up; Seth and Paul were at my side in a flash.

"Sis what's wrong?" Seth asked worried. Poor Seth dad died because of me and he suffered too. It wasn't fair to Seth. I had always relied on Seth who had always supported me. He supported me even when I was a bitch. I have been a terrible sister to him.

"Nothing Seth. Don't worry about me. I am fine." I smiled weakly brushing away my tears. The whole pack looked at me worried. Paul looked at me suspecting something.

"Promise?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Of course, I promise nothing is wrong." I lied smiling. I hugged him.

"I am going to go in my room. I am tired. See ya." I faked smiled again. I went into my room slowly. Paul never took his eyes off me. I looked into his eyes and they screamed bullshit at me. He knew something was up; he was my imprint after all.

I collapsed on my bed crying softly. I was beginning to relapse. I saw the light disappear as darkness took over once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah's point of View

I heard everyone leave the house as I finally stopped crying. Paul came in my room looking worried and pissed.

"Leah what is wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing." I lied smiling weakly. My heart rate increased.

"What's wrong?" He asked again persistently.

"There is nothing fucking wrong!" I yelled stamping my foot like a spoiled child.

"Don't give me that bullshit Leah! You are lucky Seth believed you! You lied to him and me! That's fucking shit Lee! Just because I didn't say something before doesn't mean I'm stupid!" He yelled gritting his teeth.

"Shut up Paul! It is none of your business!" I yelled back.

"You're my imprint! Your health and state of mind is my business! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" He spat.

"Now who's full of bullshit! Can you try to be original? Imprint! Imprint! Imprint! Imprint! Well I'm sick of it fucking up my life! It fucked it up with Sam and now it gave me you! It can go to hell!" I screeched.

"We all fucking get it hurt you the first time! God we all know you're still in love with Sam! Do you know how that fucking makes me feel! If you have such a problem with the imprint why don't you just cry and whine about it! You can be the packs bitter bitch again!" He yelled frustrated!

"I do not love Sam! I hate him! Just like I hate you and all the imprints! I hate all of you!" I yelled back.

"That's right Leah blame all of us for your problems! Blame all of us! Fuck me! Fuck Sam and the pack! Fuck the imprints! Fuck the spirits! Hell lets fucking blame Seth too! Fuck Seth!" He yelled shaking hard.

"Don't you fucking dare bring Seth into this! You don't know anything about my relationship with him! You know nothing about us or my family!" I shrieked jumping up.

"I know he has been nothing but nice to you even though you are a bitter bitch! All these years the kid has stood up for you and you don't fucking care! You don't realize how much he's grown up! You treat him like shit! You fucking lied to him two minutes ago! Great trust!" Paul yelled hitting a weak spot in me. That was fucking low.

"Shut up about Seth! I hate you!" I yelled.

"Then fucking tell us what's wrong!" He yelled back.

"No I hate you! I don't want you near me! I fucking hate you!" I howled. I felt tears streaming down my face. Paul's face softened for a split second!

"I fucking get it! You hate me! Congratulations you aren't the first one! I can live with you hating me but I can't live without you!" Paul said softening up a bit.

"Only because of the stupid imprint! It has us fucking brain washed! We would never have gotten together if it hadn't been for imprinting! We don't belong together! You only want to be with me because of the imprint! You wouldn't care so much if I wasn't your imprint!" I screamed.

"Did you fucking forget I jumped off a cliff to save your fucking life! Yeah that was before I imprinted! Remember when I asked what you wanted to do with the imprint? We were friends for the longest time! We had so much fun! We would actually talk to each other. Everything was fucking simple!" Paul roared.

"It was only good when I had my legs spread open for you. That's the only time you had 'fun' with me!" I shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Sex isn't the only reason I'm with you Leah! I love you for you! I didn't take advantage of you! It takes two people to make love! Don't throw that in my face! I love you because everything is light and simple with us." He yelled throwing his hands up in the air from frustration.

"It was simple because I was on heavy medicine and was numb the whole time. I felt nothing! I feel nothing for you! I just wanted people to think I was better! I never had fun with you!" I lied heavily.

"That's bullshit and you know it! We had fun! I told you stuff that I have never told anyone! We opened up to each other! You pushed down the wall you put up!" Paul spat.

"That's such bullshit! 'Pushed down the wall'! What therapy shit! Just because we had fun doesn't mean I want this imprint! It doesn't mean that it made me happy! Just because I told your personal stuff doesn't make us mates for life. Just because you told me about your daddy and mommy issues doesn't mean we are in love!" I cried.

"How fucking low Leah! Bring up that shit! Throw that in my face!" Paul roared shaking hard.

"What are you going to do about it Paul! Are you going to hit me? Are you going to throw a tantrum because your mother didn't care about you! Because your daddy hit you? Your own mom let him, that's how worthless you are!" I screamed instantly regretting those words. I hit the ultimate low.

Paul stopped shaking and froze. His face contorted with pain. I felt the hurt through the bond.

"All I wanted to do was make you happy. All I wanted to do was be with you. All I wanted to do was protect you and keep you safe. I failed you. This is my fault." He whispered.

It was the most vulnerable I have ever seen him. I wanted to throw up.

"This isn't working, I'm a lost cause Paul. You deserve more, you deserve better." I whispered back.

"What are you saying Leah?" Paul sighed.

"I'm breaking up with you. This imprint bond is broken." I cried heavily. Paul didn't fight it, he just simply nodded.

"If that's what you want Leah." He said walking out of my house. I threw myself on the bed and cried my heart out. I have never cried this hard; even when Sam broke up with me or when dad passed. I cried openly not caring who heard. I was officially worse.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked and saw Seth. He just held me as I sobbed.

"How did you know what happened?" I sobbed.

"Paul called me. He told me to come over and take care of you. He never left your porch Lee until I came." Seth answered quietly.

"Why? He should hate me, I said awful things." I choked guilt seeped into my heart.

"He could never hate you. He will always love you Lee. We all love you." Seth said hugging me. I sobbed for hours until sleep won. I was beginning to relapse and I just sent the guy I loved out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth's point of view

It's bad again, everything has gotten worse. I have never seen my sister this bad in my whole life. It was the scariest thing ever. I already almost lost her once and I couldn't survive if I lost her a second time.

Leah hasn't said a word to anyone. It has been almost three months. She barley ate and slept. She hasn't been staying at her new house; we decided she shouldn't be left alone. We locked up the house and brought her to our house.

"Leah can I hold you?" Jake asked looking at Leah's tiny figure laying on the couch. Jake was trying to comfort her. She nodded slightly. Jake picked her tiny body up and cradled her. She was lifeless. My mom went into the kitchen abruptly.

My mom has been beyond worried. She doesn't know what to do. She started crying.

"It's going to be okay mom." I said softly.

"Is it? I just don't know what to do? I let her down. I have been a terrible mom." My mom sobbed softly. I have only seen my mom cry at my dad's funeral. It was so strange to see her so broken.

"I swear everything's going to be fine. You are the greatest mom ever, none of this is your fault. I promise Lee will get through this." I said hugging my mother's tiny figure. She sobbed lightly as I hugged her. She was five foot so I towered over her.

"You're right, everything will be okay. Sorry I shouldn't be crying." My mom said furiously wiping away her tears. I looked over at Billy.

"Go with Billy into your room. You need some time for peace." I whispered and she nodded following Billy. I was glad she married him; he would never replace my dad but he was good to us especially my mom. She deserved a guy like him. Just like Leah deserved someone special too.

I sighed softly as I went outside on my porch. I saw a wolf curled up on the porch. The wolf had silver fur with patches of black. It was Paul. It looked at me with sad lifeless eyes before placing its head down.

"Hey Paul." I sighed. He just nodded at me.

"Can you phase to talk." I asked knowing he hasn't been a human in a while. Leah hasn't phased or patrolled since they broke up.

Everyone in the pack felt their pain and even though it was sometimes annoying, we were seriously worried. I threw a pair of shorts at him. He phased and I looked away.

"How's Leah?" His voice cracked. It was beyond weird seeing big, tough Paul be lifeless.

"Honestly she is good. She hasn't been eating or sleeping or talking. She misses you, even if she is too stubborn to say it. She needs you Paul." I said looking at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry but she made it quite clear. She doesn't want this imprint." Paul said somberly.

"Who gives a damn? Almost every girl that has been imprinted on as denied it at some point. Emily, Kim have and I'm pretty sure when the time comes Claire will too. She can't deny it forever." I reasoned.

"Yeah they deny it for a couple days. Emily only denied it for a month. A couple weeks is average. Leah hasn't talked to me in three months. Soon it will be six months then a year. She is so fucking stubborn Seth. She wont accept help. How can I help her when I don't know what's wrong." Paul said frustrated. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"It's partially my fault. I had a feeling she was lying to me when she started crying at breakfast. I just wanted to believe so badley that everything was good. I was blinded by the fake assumption that she was okay. But you knew; you called her out on it. You risked how she felt about you because her health was what mattered to you not if she was mad at you. I was afraid to anger her, but you weren't. You were braver then me. I owe you for that." I expressed with gratitude.

Paul looked at me seriously for a long time.

"You're a good kid Seth. I'm glad Leah has the greatest brother in the world. You don't owe me anything, I owe you everything for being these for her all these years." He said sincerely. I nodded.

"So you'll get back together with her?" I asked hopefully.

"It's not that easy pup. She doesn't want to see me and even though it hurts I will do what she wants. So if she doesn't want to see or be with me, I will stay away. Just let her know that I'm still here for her." Paul sighed sadly.

"So that's it? You're giving up? I thought you would fight for her. You swore to me that you would make her happy. Now you fucking giving up?" I swore shaking hard.

"I know. I broke my word and it's my fault. I am really sorry Seth." He said apologizing. I just shook with anger.

"I'm going to leave now." Paul said softly, I barley could nod. I was pissed.

"Seth could you do me a favor? I know I don't deserve one." Paul asked pleadingly.

"No you don't. What is it?" I spat.

"Tell Leah I love her and I'm still here for her." Paul whispered looking down. I softened because he did want what's best for Leah.

"I'll do that." I said honestly.

"Thanks Seth." Paul said jumping off the porch phasing. He looked back once whining as he left.

I went back inside and saw Leah crying in Jake's arms. I forgot she had super hearing.

"What parts did she hear?" I asked looking at Jake. He looked down at Leah with a sad expression.

"All of it." Jake sighed. I reached out and he handed me Leah. I rocked her in my arms trying to calm her down.

"Paul really does love you Lee." I whispered softly. She looked at me through her watered eyes.

" I know that's why he deserves better." Leah sobbed. It was the first time she spoke in a long time. She just looked down and sobbed again. Truth is they were both being stubborn, the deserved each other and were to insecure to go for it.

I don't know if they would ever fix things. All I knew was my sister is broken. It would take a miracle for her to start to heal again.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob's point of view

I was walking back with Embry from patrolling. Jared was with Paul and Seth was with Leah. The rest of the pack was either patrolling or at home. Embry wanted to hang and check on Lee.

"Do you think I'm an awful alpha?" I blurted causing Embry to look at me in shock.  
"No, you're a great alpha Jake. What's wrong?" Embry asked carefully. He was always understanding and a good listener.

"Leah tried to kill herself, Paul imprinted on her and now they broke up. They are both depressed and stubborn. Lee's not eating or sleeping, Paul's just not Paul, and you got kicked out of your house." I said gesturing wildly.

"Dude I'm fine. I don't have a dad so it's not like I miss anything. I just couldn't keep the secret from my mom anymore. She isn't a member on the reservation. I have to move out in a few years anyways so who cares if I move out now. Quill's family took me in, and now I can pay attention to school. Don't worry about me. About Leah and Paul they will figure it out. They at least have to see each other sometime. I know things aren't easy especially with Leah but you haven't let us down yet." Embry said simply.

"Thanks Em." I smirked hitting his shoulder.  
"Dick." Embry smiled punching my shoulder hard.

"Hey can you talk to Leah? She has always been comfortable with you; maybe she'll open up to you." I asked looking at him pleadingly.

"Sure but I'm worried it won't work. I'll try for Lee." Embry sighed. I just nodded. We walked in silence until we heard a scream. We bolted to the house and ran upstairs.

What we saw was horrify. Seth had his arms around Leah tightly; she was thrusting her body away from his reaching for something. My heart dropped when I saw the blade.

Leah's arms were dripping with blood. Blood was streaming down from the gashes with she inflicted on herself. Leah was screaming and trying to reach the blade.

"Help!" Seth yelled at us. He looked like he was going to get sick. Sue and Billy weren't home. Embry bolted for the blade and ran away with it probably hiding it somewhere Leah couldn't get it. I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist and threw her to the bed. Seth collapsed on the floor and ran into the bathroom. I heard him throw up.  
Embry ran upstairs. He gave me a nod saying the knife was taken care of. I was covered in Leah's blood.

"Go get bandages and check on Seth. We have to call Carlisle later! He can't cross the boundary right now when the rest of the pack doesn't know what happened. They would think it was an attack! Hurry up!" I barked the order. Embry bolted to do what I said.  
"Let go of me!" Leah hissed. I pulled her closer to me; she winced feeling me press her wrists tightly.

"This isn't you! Leah you are stronger than this! You promised you would get better! Do it for yourself!" I yelled at her.  
"No I hate myself! Just let me do one more! Please, please Jake! One more!" She sobbed harshly against me. I wanted to throw up now.

"No you can beat this. Just calm down! Calm down for your family, for Seth, for the pack, for anything! Calm down for yourself! Calm down for Paul!" I yelled naming everyone I could think of. She sobbed even harder.

"Just think about someone or something! Think about the last time you were truly happy Lee! Please I'm begging you! Just calm down! Think of the last time you were happy! Fill up with that memory! Do it now!" I yelled the last part covered in alpha command. I didn't want to do it but I had to. I knew she would be pissed at me.

She stopped sobbing as she remembered that last memory, the time she felt happy. She started to relax in my arms. I slowly released her.

"I'm so sorry Lee. You didn't give me a choice." I apologized. Embry came in the room and gently bandaged Leah's abused wrists.

"Go to sleep Lee." Embry whispered tucking her in gently. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.  
"How is she?" Embry asked after a while.

"Not good man. I had to alpha command her." I said wincing. I hated doing that especially in this situation. Embry also winced.  
"How's Seth?" I asked carefully.

"I'm okay, not taking it well, but I'm fine compared to Lee." I heard Seth say behind me. I saw his face and for once he looked really young. I was so used to the strong, mature Seth I forgot he was only fifteen. He looked pale white and miserable.

"It's going to be okay Seth." I said looking sincerely into his eyes.

"No, it's not. Nothing is helping her. I don't know what she's thinking or why she keeps doing this. None of us do because none of us our exactly in her position, and she won't tell anyone anything. I failed her today. I walked in and saw her doing that and I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't handle it, I barley had her until you walked in. Truth is I can't do this anymore. I'm not this strong, I thought I could be, but I'm not." Seth stuttered with tears in his eyes.

"You're not alone Seth. We are all here for her. We can all help her." I heard a raspy voice.

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

The guys all froze when they saw me. I looked at Leah's broken figure and wanted to throw up.  
"Why are you here?" Seth asked shocked.

"I felt Leah's pain through the bond and I needed to make sure she was okay." I answered only looking at Leah.

"Well she isn't." Seth snapped at me.

"I know and I know that's mostly my fault. I never wanted her to hurt like this. I know you have every right to be pissed at me." I swallowed. Seth actually nodded agreeing with me. He looked so innocent.

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" I asked even though she was asleep, I just needed a moment of peace. Jake and Embry looked at Seth letting him know that it was his decision. He nodded and they all left.

I rested beside her on the bed. I gently lifted her wrist up and saw the scars through the bandages. I kissed her wrist slowly with blurry tears of frustration and anger in my eyes. I let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time Leah. I'm sorry for making you do this alone." I whispered. I thought she was asleep until I saw thick tears slide down her cheeks.

She was awake but she kept her eyes closed. She heard what I said. She even knew that I knew she wasn't asleep.

"I love you Leah, I love how strong and beautiful you are. You don't need a guy to see that. Let them help you. Be still and know I'm still here for you. I will always be here for you." I whispered before placing a sweet kiss to her lips. I let my lips linger on hers for a second missing the feel of her body.

"I love you." It was the last thing I said as I left the room quietly already missing her.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah's point of view

I heard every word Paul said. I couldn't help tearing up. He kissed me lightly and I don't know why. I wanted to kiss him back so bad. His kiss brought back hope. I woke up with the bandages around my wrists. I knew it wasn't a nightmare.

When I slit my wrist I was hurt and so desperate to take the pain away. I tried to get rid of the emotional pain and replace it with physical pain. All that seemed to be the best answer until Seth walked in.

He froze and for the first time he looked vulnerable. I made my own baby brother hurt and helpless. He rushed over to me and threw the blade away from me. We fought and it spun out of control till Jake ordered me to calm down. I was furious at first but now I understood why he did it.

I got up slowly to take a shower and got dressed. When I went downstairs everyone froze staring at me. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

"Where do you fucking think you are going?" My mom's voice asked harshly across the room.  
"I'm fine. I just need to get out of the house." I answered not looking her in the eyes.

"That's bullshit. You are not okay. You're my only daughter and I love you so much. You have been through so much but this is not okay. Do you know what you put Seth through yesterday? Do know how distraught he was? He shouldn't have to babysit you and neither should Jake. But they do because they love you! Everyone here loves you and you refuse to see it. I don't know if it's because Sam imprinting, phasing, your father's death or you breaking up with Paul! But something is hurting you! You need to let us help you! We can't keep living like this; you can't keep living like this." My mom said with tears running down her cheeks.

Seth, Billy and Jake all had their heads down. I ran up and hugged my mother.  
"I promise I will try harder. I am going to see Carlisle today. I am so sorry for putting all of you through all this. It's time for me to start living better." I choked out. I released my mom and ran to the Cullen's house.

I stopped when I saw Esme and Carlisle. I nodded respectively.  
"We heard what happened Leah. Do you wish to talk?" Carlisle said somberly.

"Yes actually as hard as it is to admit, I need help. I keep feeling all these emotions and thinking all these terrible things. And I don't know what triggers it or how to stop. Everything is just spiraling out of control and I really scared Seth yesterday and everyone else. I can't keep doing this to them. So I am begging you to help me. Please." I begged fast and I felt my throat constrict at the end.

"Esme and I decided it would be best for you to talk to her." Carlisle stated. I was confused; Carlisle is who I had to talk to during therapy. I slowly nodded as I followed Esme out into the back patio. We sat down across from each other in silence. I didn't smell any other vampires so the rest of them must be out hunting.

"Leah is it okay if I told you my story? About how I became a vampire?" Esme asked carefully.  
"Umm is it gross?" I blurted nervously.  
"Just sad." Esme smiled weakly. I nodded and she began.

"When I was sixteen I fell out of a tree and broke my leg, Carlisle actually was the doctor who treated me. I didn't know what he was but it didn't matter because he left town. I married a man named Charles Evenson when I was only twenty two. Instead of being a teacher I stayed home as his house wife. I thought I was happy until he hit me." Esme said clearing her throat delicately. My eyes widened.

"My husband was extremely abusive but my family wanted me to keep quiet so I did. I never fought him back. He was enlisted a couple months later to fight in world war one. I was finally at peace and I started to teach. When he came back in 1919 I was hopeful the war would change him; I hoped it would make him less violent, but I was dreadfully wrong." Esme said choking out the last part.

"Esme you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." I said gently.

"I'm fine, it's better that you hear it. Anyway I planned to leave him until I found out I was pregnant. I fled to my cousins but he found me. So I fled out west by myself without contacting any of my family. It was hard but I wasn't going to risk my child's life. I gave birth to my son when I was twenty six and he died two days later from lung fever. I was devastated and I didn't want to live anymore. My whole world disappeared." Esme choked out.

"You tried to kill yourself." I finished for her softly. I wasn't the only one to try.

"I jumped off a cliff just like you did and someone found me and brought me to the hospital. I was in severe pain, the medicine back then wasn't this advanced and I was a simple human. I saw Carlisle and he seemed to remember me. He transformed me into a vampire. We haven't been apart since." Esme said finishing her story.

"But he saved you and if you never jumped then you never would have met him. You would have died and everything would have been so different." I stated swallowing hard.

"Exactly Leah. We can't control everything in our lives. You and I made a terrible mistake but we both lived. We were both given a second chance; and no matter how evil or corrupt our chance at a new life may seem to us we need to remember how lucky we are. I mean look at us; I'm a vampire and you are a werewolf. I am frozen forever and cannot have children but I got this fantastic family and the love of my life. It was hard at first to accept myself but I had help. Carlisle loves me no matter what. I love him so much and I know we will always be together." Esme explained.

"How did you let him in though? If you were so hurt and broken how did you begin to love again?" I asked her slightly tearing up.  
"I let Carlisle into my life. I accepted it was fate and God was trying to tell me something. Carlisle is amazing and caring. It wasn't too long before I fell in love with him. Just like your in love with Paul and he is in love with you." Esme answered grabbing my hand.

"It's only because the imprint. He shouldn't love me." I said furiously wiping away my tears.

"Leah I think the spirits or God knew what they were doing. They knew Sam was not the guy for you. When you jumped off that cliff they decided to save your life because you are special. They knew you deserved someone special. Someone who would make you better, and someone you could make better. I think when Paul jumped into the ocean after you they spirits realized he was the man for you. He risked his life for the small chance of saving your life. He was a brave and you deserve someone brave." Esme explained softly.

"I never thought about it that way." I said sniffling.

"Maybe that's when he got you to the beach and you opened your eyes, the universe decided then that you two were perfect for each other. He imprinted when you opened your eyes and it was like both of you were alive again. You both were given the ability to live again and had to do it together." Esme smiled at me.

"Thanks for telling me your story and talking to me. It really helped." I smiled standing up. She smiled and nodded.

"What do I do now?" I asked breathing hard. My heart was beating hard due to all she just told me.

"Decide what you want. For once in your life you can make the choice. You decide where your story goes from here. Just listen to your heart." Esme smiled motherly once more. I waved goodbye.

I learned a lot today. I learned how I am truly not alone and it's not weak to ask for help. Fate dances through lives but choice tangles with fate also.

Most importantly it doesn't get better, i have to make it better and learn to use what is thrown against me to keep me standing. Paul was hurtled at me unexpectedly and I was to blind to see he was in my life for a purpose. The purpose was to live better together.


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note! **

**I know, I know I hate these notes too. I found it necessary to write so sorry if you are totally hating me now. Anyway I know where I'm going with this story and I want people to love it! Most important give me feed back! Did you like the talk with Esme? Does Leah and her mom need to have a talk also? Do you think Paul and Leah should get back together?**

**There's going to be more twists and turns, so keep following, and favor it! Tell your other Fan fiction readers, authors and friends! I can't thank you all enough for reading it and reviewing and following and etc. Selfishly I crave reviews, haha I know I'm such a bitch! So let's make it happen! Review it up!**

**I promise you will love this story especially the next chapter! Wink, Wink! **

_**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, ask questions or for requests! Love it!**_

**Thanks so much!**

**xoxo Total Blondie! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Paul's Point of View

My mom was beyond wasted. She usually drinks because she craved it; she was addicted. All she saw was bottles of the poison. Today she drank as if something was coming, as if she knew something and drinking was her only way of coping.

Bottles and alcohol were splattered everywhere. I saw some drugs I was familiar with and some I had no fucking idea what they were. I couldn't take her to the hospital because the police would arrest her for procession and I would be homeless. I know she isn't the ideal mom but I have been taking care of her my whole life.

I put her over the toilet when I suddenly heard a knock on the front door. My heart jumped and I quickly closed the bathroom door. I went and answered the door. I saw her gorgeous body.

"Leah." I breathed surprised. I stood looking at her in the doorway.  
"Hey." She breathed. She looked really tired and thin, but better than the last time I saw her. Last time I found her broken in her bed with her wrists bandaged.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" I asked puzzled looking at her intensely.

"Jared kind of told me where you lived. I actually was wondering if we can talk? I mean only if you, want, I mean... um…. I brought pizza." Leah stuttered which was unexpected and kind of adorable. Her cheeks turned bright red and she was flustered. I was actually amazed how beautiful she was.

"Okay well I'm just going to leave." Leah sighed turning to leave. I quickly realized when I was staring at her I forgot to answer her question. So she thought I didn't want to talk to her.

"No Leah, sorry I just spaced out. Would you like to come in?" I asked grabbing her arm gently. She nodded and let me lead her in. I suddenly realized how messy my house was and what was happening before Lee showed up.

"Shit. Sorry just let me clean up a little." I said awkwardly. I rushed across the room throwing away all the drugs and the empty bottles. I started shaking and getting frustrated. I poured the liquid harshly down the sink. My jaw was tight and I was pissed.

I grasped the counter hard trying to calm down. I couldn't do this anymore; I can't keep living like this.

I felt a small hand touch my back lightly. I turned around and saw Leah with a gentle look on her face. She weaved her fingers through my hair lightly and wiped away a tear that managed to escape. I didn't even realize I was crying. I felt like a weak person. I pulled away from her.

I wiped my tears away roughly breathing hard. Her face was full of concern.  
"Sorry I'm just frustrated and stressed right now." I exhaled.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry for adding to your stress, it must be hard. Your mom, dad, phasing and the imprint." She sighed.

"No, don't blame yourself for this. Yes it's hard but please don't. I don't want pity or you blaming yourself." I said clearing my throat. I suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom.

"Um Lee please sit down and eat. I'll be right back." I sighed as I rushed to the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and picked my mom up. She was very small and fragile. I walked into the living room and Leah looked at us. Our eyes connected and then she quickly looked down. I went in my mom's room and set her on the bed.

I went back into the living room and sat across from Leah. We slowly ate in silence.  
"Where's your dad?" Leah asked cautiously as if I might break. I was used to this though.

"I have no idea. He doesn't show up unless he wants money, which in this house is spent on food and boos." I said shrugging roughly.

"So is that why your mom drinks?" Leah asked again.

"Possibly; a long time ago she said they were in love then something changed. He never supported us and my mom worked multiple jobs. He would come home drunk or sober and beat her. Then one day it wasn't enough. I became his target and she couldn't protect me. Then one day she chose not to and downed the bottle. Hasn't changed since." I said shaking slightly from the memories.

"I'm sorry. If she has been like this for year's maybe you should get help for her." Leah suggested sadly.  
"Can't she'll hate me and I don't have the money. Plus then we would have to give up this house. I can't be homeless." I answered roughly.

"You can crash at my house." Leah offered. She was blowing my mind. One day she was broken and the next she was offering me help.

"Yeah last time I did, I sort of insulted my host." I smiled slightly.  
"Actually I was extremely rude to you. You were just trying to help me." Leah smiled weakly but I shook my head at her statement.

"Yes I was Paul. I basically kicked you out for trying to help me." She said frowning. I placed my hand lightly over hers.  
"You didn't kick me out; I left. That was my fault; I left you when you needed me. I apologize." I whispered sincerely.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. It was beyond cruel and awful. You were just trying to help me and seeing for myself the situation with your family I know it's not something to make fun of. It wasn't right and Im truly sorry." Leah said looking down.

"It's seriously okay Lee." I smiled making her smile. We sat there in complete silence.  
"I talked to Esme." Leah stated. I gave her a confused look; I had no idea who that was.

"She's the vampire married to Dr. Cullen. Well she tried to kill herself once and Carlisle found her at the hospital and turned her. That's how she became a vampire. She was depressed to once." Leah explained. I just nodded soaking the information.

"Okay, does this have meaning or say things get better? Because I am very confused where this is going Lee." I stated breathing steadily.

"Yeah, she was once like me; we both gave up on life. We tried to kill ourselves and we survived. She said she believed there was a reason both of us survived. She thinks she survived long enough for Carlisle to turn her because he was the right man for her. It gave her a love and a family which was something she lost and killed herself over." Leah said smiling as if she discovered the answer to all life.

"Okay, so are you saying there's a reason you jumped and lived?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Esme and I believe we jumped for a reason. Whatever controls our lives; fait, God or the spirits? Whatever is out there let me live for a reason. They knew Sam wasn't the guy for me. They knew after all I have been through I deserve someone special. I think that's why you imprinted. When you jumped after me and risked your life the spirits knew we were meant for each other. In that moment they saw what you sacrificed and decided. They decided I should live and when I opened my eyes you imprinted. They knew we were both broken and stubborn and we were so much alike." Leah said breathing heavily.

"That actually makes sense. It explains everything; it's why I imprinted on you when we both survived." I said nodding my head. A thousand thoughts were swarming in my head. I didn't know what to say or feel.

"When we both lived and imprinted it was like we were both given another chance. And I'm not going to waste it." Leah said strongly.

"So what are you saying Leah?" I asked inching closer to her.

"I can't deny this imprint anymore. I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through. It wasn't right or fair. I know I have no right to say this but I missed you. We did have fun and we were great friends, fuck even the sex was incredible. I want us to be a part of each other's lives. You once said you would do or be anything for me; well I want to do or be anything for you now. Whatever you need, just know I'm here for you." Leah said tearing up slightly. I wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Leah I have never stopped loving you. I missed you too. Of course I want to be with you in a romantic way but I just can't right now. I have too much stuff going on, like my mom, and we both have to fix ourselves before we can fix our relationship. I still want you in my life but right now I really need a friendship." I said with my heart beating erotically.

"Okay consider me a friend." She smiled earning a smile back. She used my words. (* Chapter 6)  
"Are benefits included?" She teased again using my words. I smirked.  
"You are such a bitch." I laughed using her words but changing it to fit her.

"But I'm your bitch now. We are officially in this together Lahote." She smirked holding my hand.  
We just sat there in silence enjoying each other's company. I never once let go of her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Leah's point of view**

It's been a year since my accident. Nothing has been the same and everything has changed. I went back to taking my medicine for depression for the last six months. I had been seeing Dr. Carlisle for therapy and Esme as well. I went out and did things with the pack.

Carlisle finally took me off my medicine and I have been happy on my own now. I got a job as a teacher's assistant at the reservation's elementary school. I loved working with children even though it hurt because I could never have my own.

Paul and I were fantastic. Paul and I were now officially friends. We didn't rush our relationship; I needed to heal and he had to heal too. I had been helping him with his mom and the house. Some of the money I earned I gave to Paul to pay off the mortgage. He was resistant but insisted he would pay me back. I was trying to convince him to get his mom in rehab and he was looking into it.

I hadn't phased in a long time; it's been three months. Jake suggested that I should take a break for a while and I found teaching which I really loved.

Everything was great again except my mom. We have barley spoken and I could tell she was still hurt. She was sitting on the porch when I decided it was time for us to talk. I slowly sat next to her on the porch.

"The last time we sat together out here was when you were six. You were so happy and safe back then." My mother said breaking the silence.

"I know things have changed but I am still your daughter. I can't apologize enough for all I have done to you. I put you through hell and you didn't deserve it. I am so sorry but you need to know that I am safe now. And I'm working on being happy again." I said softly.

"I just feel like an awful mom. When Jake and Seth ran to tell me you jumped I just collapsed. I didn't know if you were safe or hurt or even alive. Seth was so broken and so was I. I wanted to comfort him but I had to check on you. You put us all through this Leah; all the people who love you. I feel like I failed your father; he always protected you and when he died I needed protect Seth and you. I did a shitty job; both of you are werewolves and you got depressed and tried to kill yourself." My mom said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Mom stop. This isn't your fault. You are the best mom ever; you love Seth and me, and you have always protected us. My suicide was not your fault and it's not Seth's. I love both of you and thought you deserved more. I was so selfish and I am sincerely sorry. I know saying sorry isn't enough but just know I truly am sorry. I will spend my whole life making up for everything I have put this whole family through. I will spend every second of my life making you happy." I said crying.

"Just be happy Leah, that's how you can make it up to me. We love you. Spend your life loving yourself and others. You deserve happiness; you're absolutely perfect the way you are. You are so strong." My mom sobbed.

"I love you mom." I cried hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Leah. Your dad would have been proud of you and all you have overcome. Never forget that." My mom sobbed hugging me back.

Her words made my heart glow. It meant so much that she thought that and even more because I think she is right. I felt as if I had a guardian angel and he was my dad. He was the force that saved me that day and decided I deserved happiness and Paul. I know that might not be true but I hoped it was true. I pulled away and went on a walk.

"Hey sis." Seth said cheerily jogging up to me.

"Hey Seth." I smiled hugging him. He was bewildered. He gave me a confused look.

"Seth has everything been okay lately? I know I put you through hell lately and I know you might feel as if no one cares what's going on with you because everyone's looking at me, but you should know you matter too. I have been an awful sister and never checked to see if you were okay once." I asked concerned.

"Lee, everything is okay. I have made peace that dad's in a better place and being a werewolf makes me feel like I'm honoring him and our heritage." Seth smiled peacefully.

"How are you with my incident and when you walked in while I was…?" I trailed off unable to continue.

"That was really rough. I already lost dad and I didn't want to lose you too. I felt like I could have prevented it or something. When it happened I wanted to jump off the cliff too but I remembered mom and Jared said you were alive. It was the most awful feeling Leah but I was so relieved you lived. The feeling of losing you is the most awful feeling I have ever felt in my life. I cannot explain how painful that was. And when you woke up I was so pissed at you but I was so concerned and worried. And I felt so worthless when I froze when you cut yourself. I have no idea what would have happened if Embry and Jake wouldn't have shown up. I love you Leah. You're the best sister and I don't ever want to lose you." Seth said holding my hand and looking hard into my eyes.

"You are the best brother ever. I cannot describe how amazing you are. Don't ever forget that. I am so sorry for all I have put you through. I love you Seth." I said hugging him hard. He hugged me back for a long time.

"Just promise me one day I'll be able to visit you. And we will be old and sitting on your porch watching our grandchildren play together." Seth smirked.

"Who would fucking marry me Seth?" I laughed punching him in the shoulder hard.

"Paul." He smirked playfully but was also serious. My heart skipped a beat. I had never thought about the future. I had thought about Paul and I being in a relationship when both of us were ready but I never thought past that. Suddenly I could see Paul and I married someday; I started blushing.

"I can't have kids loser." I sighed.

"Aren't you on your period right now Lee?" Seth inquired sniffing the air.

"Yeah but it only happens every few months. It's not regular; it hasn't been that way in years." I explained.

"Maybe since Paul imprinted you can have kids. You stopped having your period for years and it's come back suddenly right when Paul imprinted on you. The worst case is I'm wrong and you can adopt. The best case is I'm right and you have an opportunity Leah. Just don't rush into it for fear of missing out of it." Seth suggested.

"Maybe, I'm going to Paul's house. Bye Seth." I smiled.

"See ya sis." Seth said with his huge grin.

I smiled as I walked to Paul's. I didn't know where Paul and I stood in our relationship or our future together or if I could ever have kids. All I knew was I was going to patient. All I knew was I was going to hold onto that small glimmer of hope.


	18. Chapter 18

Leah's point of view

I was having vivid nightmares; they were full of blood and terror. Once I was relieved one ended another would consume me. I was screaming unable to escape the fears. I felt someone shake me in their arms. I screamed louder trying to free myself.

I suddenly jolted awake. I found Seth was the body I felt shaking me. He was yelling my name trying to wake me up. I began to sob into his arms, I saw Jake in the corner in my room concerned.

"It's okay Leah; you're safe. Everything's okay, it was just a bad dream. Just try to calm down." Seth soothed rocking me.

I slowly began to calm down until I felt a knife in my heart. The imprint bond was stinging; it was on fire. All I felt was pain. I started to breath quickly and I had a panic attack. Seth still tried to calm me down.

"No, no, no! Something is wrong! Something is wrong! It hurts, so bad! Please help me!" I scream waking up Billy and my mom.  
"Mommy please it hurts! It hurts! Help me!" I bawled shaking hard. The pain was unbearable.

"I woke her up because she was having nightmares and she started to calm down then suddenly started freaking out. She keeps saying it hurts but I don't know what!" Seth panicked. I bolted out of his arms and ran into the bathroom.

I kept throwing up and I felt someone hold back my hair. I collapsed into this person and sat between his legs with my back in his chest. I knew it was Jake; he rubbed my back soothing me. I was beyond exhausted and the pain grew; I kept sobbing.

"What hurts Lee?" Jake asked gently.  
"Everything; I was fine and suddenly I felt pain. I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't fight it; please it hurts so badly." I sobbed pitifully.  
"Someone get Paul." Jake instructed quietly. Before Seth could move I sat up quickly.

"Paul! Something's wrong with him; he's hurting. Please believe me! He's hurt; someone has to help him! I can feel his pain through the bond! That's why I felt the pain so suddenly! I need to see him; I need to make sure if he's okay! Please!" I wept trying to get up.

"It's just when he felt pain when she hurt herself! We need to get him now!" Seth exclaimed as Jake held me tighter trying to keep me still.

We suddenly heard something outside. I heard two heartbeats and one of them was faint. I pushed my body away from Jake's roughly and ran outside. I felt the imprint relax slightly because he was close but the pain was still there.

I saw Paul covered in blood breathing hard leaning against Jared for support. I bolted over to Paul; he made Jared let go of him and he held his arms out to me.

I rammed into him and he held me tightly. He winced but when I tried to move away from him, he just held me tighter not caring about the pain. We just held each other finally embracing each other and comforting each other. It was like we were made only for each other.

I pulled away inspecting his body. He was bleeding a lot. I touched his cheek lightly and he leaned into my hand.

"What happened?" I asked breathing hard. Jared grasped his arm to hold him up straight.  
"I'll tell you later. I just needed to see you." Paul struggled for breath. I lifted up his shirt and saw a huge gash.

"Paul we need to get you to the hospital now." I choked out with tears in my eyes.  
"No, it will be healed in a few hours." Paul moaned stubbornly.  
"Paul…" I began to say again but he shook his head stubbornly.

"Fuck Paul! Fine but we should get you a first aid kit at least. Are you okay to walk to my house?" I asked trying not to cry as I felt Seth stand by my side. Paul nodded wincing.

"Okay Jared can you please help me get him to my house? The Cullen's gave me a first aid kit." I asked worried. Jared nodded and we hooked Paul's arms around our necks helping him walk. I turned my head and looked at Seth.

"I'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen just go back to sleep. I need to go Seth." I said sincerely. Seth slowly nodded and went inside. We dragged Paul to my house and I found my key under the mat.

"Set him on the couch." I instructed Jared. I rummaged around till I found the kit. I tugged Paul's shirt off and poured hydrogen peroxide on a towel.

"Hold him down." I ordered as I pressed the towel into the gash. Paul groaned in pain and I was sobbing. He tried to fight Jared off him to make me stop. He was withering in pain and I wanted to throw up again. We did this a couple more times and bandaged his body. The rest of the bruises and cuts were healing. His rigid body began to relax slowly.

"Jared you can go home now. I'm in good hands. Thank you so much for helping me." Paul breathed sincerely. Jared looked torn; he wanted to stay for his brother but also wanted to do as Paul suggested.

"Are you sure Paul?" Jared asked carefully.  
"Yeah, go home and tell Kim everything is okay. Go be with your imprint, I'm with mine." Paul exhaled.  
"Take care of my brother Leah." Jared said looking deep into my eyes. I nodded as he left.

"Bye brother." Paul whispered knowing Jared heard him. Jared and Paul have been best friends for years. They were as close as Seth and I were. They considered each other brothers and I respected their bond.  
"Are you okay Leah?" Paul breathed heavily breaking the heavy silence.

"Am I okay? It doesn't matter if I'm okay. You got hurt and your all that matters right now." I said incredulously.

"You do matter. You are my world; please just understand how much you mean to me." Paul breathed. I held his hand as he sat up.  
"What happened?" I asked angry and scarred.

"My mom earlier this week was mumbling things. I finally discovered she was talking about my dad. So I knew that meant he was coming back. She kept drinking as if she was preparing herself, so I put her in a rehab facility. I haven't checked up on her yet. I patrolled and went home; he was waiting.'

'He demanded money and to see my mother. He was beyond pissed. He began to fucking yell at me; I ignored him until he mentioned you. He heard that I had a girlfriend and I just denied it trying to keep you out of it. He spat that he was going to fuck you until he broke you. I had enough and I punched him hard. We fought but I wasn't really fighting back because I was close to phasing. Every time I would calm down to not phase he hit me. I couldn't do both; he then pulled a knife on me. He cut me and I punched him so hard that he hit the wall and passed out." Paul said shaking hard. I realized I was shaking as well.

"Paul everything's okay now. I'm so pissed that he hurt you. How fucking dare he?" I spat.

"Leah, it's nothing new. I threw him outside in the mud and called Jared. Jared helped me get to you. You were all that mattered, I needed to see you." Paul winced stroking my hair. He was covered in sweat.

"I know; I suddenly felt pain. I couldn't figure out why until Jake said your name. It all clicked. I had to see you too. You are my world too." I whispered. Paul smiled brightly at my last statement. He wrapped me in his arms ignoring the pain.

"You are never going to have to deal with him again. He will never hurt you again. You are staying with me; we are going to get your mom help, and patrol and work. We are going to be happy together." I said softly. Paul glanced at me seriously for a long time.

"Just us?" He exhaled as if my words were ghosts.

"Yes, just us. We deserve to finally be happy." I said stroking his cheek. He smiled brightly and looked into my eyes.

We leaned slowly into each other. We were so close yet so far. Our lips were one inch away from touching. One inch was the distance it would take to change our lives. One inch stood between our future and our happiness. My heart fluttered as I debated that one inch that would change everything.

***** Ah cliff hanger! Will they kiss or will they not? Requests or comments? Follow, Favorite! Seriously I love you all for your support and I'm glad your loving this story but I am craving reviews! SO Please review like crazy!**** About 35 or so reviews would definitely hurry up me posting the next chapter!Let's find out if they officially get back together! ****Haha thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lemon, so don't like then don't read or skip! Review! Thanks**

**Leah's point of view**

"Just us?" He exhaled as if my words were ghosts.

"Yes, just us. We deserve to finally be happy." I said stroking his cheek. He smiled brightly and looked into my eyes.

We leaned slowly into each other. We were so close yet so far. Our lips were one inch away from touching. One inch was the distance it would take to change our lives. One inch stood between our future and our happiness. My heart fluttered as I debated that one inch that would change everything.

Our souls were exposed to each other's. I felt like he could see every part of me; my dreams, fears and hopes. It was the most terrifying yet exhilarating experience of my life.

Our lips crashed together gently. This kiss was passionate and loving; it screamed forever and hope. Our lips moved in sync. It felt like we were finally healed. It felt as if we were both drowning and the other could only save us. We took each other's pain and fears away.

He wrapped his arms around me never separating our lips. I was finally safe. I was finally happy.

We kissed for what seemed a life time; a wonderful lifetime. Our lips finally separated for air and we pulled away smiling. I got up and extended my hand out to him. He looked deep into my eyes before taking my hand. He winced slightly as he got up; I cringed as I felt his pain.

I traced my hand soothingly across his bare chest and kissed it gently. He smiled and brought my lips to his. He kissed me sweetly before I pulled away leading him into my bedroom. I shut the door with my foot.

I removed my clothes leaving my panties and bra on. Paul came up behind me and began kissing my neck and shoulder. I arched my neck giving him more access as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. His hands ghosted over my stomach lightly.

"You are so beautiful Leah." Paul whispered into my neck. My heart fluttered as he spun me around and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist as he walked us to the bed.

He set me down gently and removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers. He began to kiss every part of my body before he removed my bra and panties. He kissed my stomach gently as his fingertips ghosted across my legs.

I flipped him over gently so I was on top of him. He was shocked but he didn't fight me. I kissed every bruise and cut on his body. I wished I could take it all away. Paul smiled peacefully as he shut his eyes humming. We were both healing each other.

I reached down and pulled his boxers down very slowly. I took his dick into my mouth gently. Paul's eyes sprung open and he pulled out of my mouth. I pouted but he flipped me over gently.

He was now hovering over me looking deeply into my eyes. Our hands weaved together never wanting us to separate.

"Leah." Paul whispered to make sure. I kissed him hard tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth. I nodded before I pecked his lips again.

Paul entered me and I sighed happily. We already had sex twice before; it was seven months ago. The first time was amazing but this time was totally different. This time it was magical and pure bliss.

Our bodies roamed each other's as our souls opened up to one another's. We were broken, abused and poisoned; but we were each other's cure. He was my cure, my heaven, my sanctuary. We were healing our hearts together.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as we kissed. He pumped in and out of me making my toes curl. His hands gripped my waist and we made love.

Our lips never separated unless we had to breathe but they would still remain close. We didn't say a word; we just moaned and sighed with pleasure. We were completely lost in each other's bodies and souls. The only thing that escaped my lips was his name, and he only whispered mine. This was our moment.

"Paul." I whimpered warning him I was close.

"Leah." Paul groaned telling me he was as well.

Our bodies shook as one as we both reached our climax moaning each other's names. I clung on to him tightly with our lips colliding. Paul moved us into a slow grind before trying to pull out of me. I clung tighter to him.

"Please just stay for a second." I whined not ready to let go of the feeling. I felt complete with Paul. He nodded and hovered over me. I finally nodded and he pulled out and lay beside me.

I turned and glanced at him. Most of his body had healed and the gash was just a faint scar. His body was glistened with sweat and his muscles were exposed. He was absolutely perfect. I curled into him and he wrapped an arm around my waist with the other stroking my hair.

"Wow." I couldn't say any more. There were no words that could come close to describe how perfect that moment was.

"That was beyond incredible. It was totally different from before." Paul breathed unevenly.

"Yeah it was; last time was incredible. This time it was perfect." I smiled brightly making Paul smile back.

"Perfect is the word to describe it. You are so perfect Leah." Paul said softly.

"Your perfect to me." I smiled as he leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Go to sleep Leah. We will figure out everything tomorrow." Paul breathed.

"Please stay." I whimpered clinging tighter to him. I didn't want to lose him.

"Be still and know that I'm here. Be still and know I am not going anywhere. I am not ever going to let you go Leah." Paul whispered kissing my hair.

"I love you." I said sincerely.

"I love you Leah." Paul whispered making my heart soar.

I drifted off to sleep in Paul's arms. I was at home in his arms. I was finally safe. I was finally happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning Lime!**

**Leah's point of view**

I woke up in Paul's strong arms. My heart swelled as memories of last night clouded my mind. It was the perfect moment; it was our moment.

Paul looked so peaceful; his tan arms were wrapped around me, his eyes gently shut, and a peaceful look on his face. He was snoring slightly which made me smirk. I moved slightly and he held me tighter.

_Aw he's cuddling. _I thought. I used to think it was weird but with him I thought it was cute. Paul was still an asshole but he was gentle with me. I was still Leah Clearwater; and like Leah Clearwater I had to ruin the cute moment.

I shook my body out of his arms quietly. I ghosted my fingers on his perfect v. He shuffled a little but didn't wake up. I smirked and kissed his dick; he tossed more but was still asleep. I buried my face in the blankets trying to control my laughter.

I slid his dick harshly inside me with me on top of him. I groaned feeling full. His eyes flew open.

"What the… fuck… Lee… babe!" He groaned as he realized what was happening. I placed my hands on his chest as I rode his dick hard. He gripped my hips slamming me down harder.

I was in so much pleasure I almost fainted, I got weak but he kept me on top of him. He lifted my weak body up and down his dick. I was in absolute bliss. I came multiple times before he climaxed with me.

Our lips met as we rode out our highs. I hoped off him and collapsed on his chest. He sat up and sat me on his chest. My head was buried in his chest as I tried to calm my body down. His hands threaded through my hair. He moved my hair out of my face and tilted my face up to his.

He kissed me tenderly. His hands cupped my face gently as we kissed.

"Good morning." I smiled setting my hands gently on his chest.

"It's been a fucking good morning. That was the best way to wake up." Paul grinned. I laughed into his shoulder.

"Leah I think we need to talk about all this." Paul said seriously. I looked into his eyes carefully.

"Okay." I sighed slightly scarred. He could still leave me or tell me it was a mistake and that frightened me.

"Leah calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Let's take a shower first. I'll cook you breakfast." Paul said flashing me his charming smile. I relaxed and he carried my limp body into the bathroom. We took a shower together and he was holding my limp body up.

We both got dressed and he carried me into the kitchen and set me on a stool overlooking the kitchen.

"Thanks." I whispered bashfully. He just gave me a cocky grin and nodded. He started making pancakes and eggs. We talked and joked around as he made breakfast.

He handed me a huge breakfast which I greedily ate. He sat next to me and ate with me.

"I have no idea where to start." Paul sighed. I took a huge gulp of my apple juice.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" I asked gripping my glass nervously.

"No, last night was amazing. There was a zap or something; like we were only made for each other. Like we were connected, not just physically but like our hearts or something. Fuck that sounds cheesy… fuck… sorry… you know what I mean…" Paul said flustered at the end. I pecked him on the lips.

"No it's not cheesy. I felt the same way; it was like I needed you to survive. Not just physically. I don't regret it either." I whispered.

"Okay so… what now?" Paul asked.

"Well, my offer still stands; you can stay here as long as you like." I said swallowing a bit of bread hard.

"I would love to stay here if it's alright with you." Paul smiled brightly.

"So I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." Paul smirked teasing me. I laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, you know where you'll be sleeping." I laughed.

"Wow like me that much Lee?" He teased.

"Yes actually, you make me feel safe." I whispered seriously. He caught the change in my tone and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you know how amazing you made me feel when you said I make you feel safe? That's not going to go away and neither am I. I love you Leah." Paul said kissing my hair.

"I love you too." I smiled making him kiss me softly.

"Hey Paul what about your parents?" I asked cautiously. I pulled away and had a harsh look on his face but it wasn't directed towards me.

"I don't want to deal with that bastard or my mom. I'm happy with you and the pack; I don't want them to ruin that." He hissed.

"You should help your mom. She's all alone and going through withdraw. I know you're angry at her and she doesn't deserve your help. But she can't get better by herself. It's impossible; I have tried to get better by myself and look what happened. I shut people out and it hurt them and me. She doesn't even have the choice to shut people out because no one is there. I know you are hurt and angry but maybe this way you can get some closure or something. I understand if you don't want to; but I also know what it's like to make a mistake. Her mistake is different but there's a reason. I think you should visit her." I reasoned scarred he would get angry at me.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Let's not push it right now; I promise I'll think about it Lee." He sighed squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Your dad should go to prison for the rest of his life. He hurt you and your mom; that is unacceptable. I hate him for what he has done to you." I spat shaking. Paul rubbed my back soothingly.

"We'll deal with him later. Today I just want a peaceful day with you. I just want us to have one day of just us." Paul said soothingly.

"I love you Paul." I smiled.

"I love you Leah." He grinned as his lips touched mine gently.

Paul and I had have overcome a lot. We were still facing many obstacles and would have many troubles in the future. I know we will get through them all together. Paul and I have a past and present together; and we would definitely have a future together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Leah's point of view**

"Paul I'm starving." I whined giving him a puppy face. He couldn't resist and I heard him groan in defeat.

"Leah catch." Paul laughed throwing me a gummy snack. It missed my mouth and it hit me in the face. We started throwing gummies at each other trying to catch them in our mouths. We were diving and running all over the place.

Paul started chasing me around the house till I collapsed of laughter. I plopped a gummy in his mouth.  
"These are good. No wonder Scooby was crazy about them." He smirked holding me.

"We are half dog so maybe that's it." I joked making him laugh. He set me on top of him while he sat on the couch. I straddled him and we just kissed and talked; my hands were playing with his short hair and his were cupping my waist.

"Whoa! Gross, Paul can you please keep your hands off my sister!" I heard a familiar voice groan playfully. I lifted my head and saw Jared, Seth and Jake.

"Don't barge into my house then pup." I shot back smiling. I tried to get up but Paul held me firmly in his lap.  
"How did you get in anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Leah, we locked up the house when you relapsed. We know where the key is." Jake said rolling his eyes. Paul just rolled his eyes and went back to kissing my neck. I giggled trying to get away. I grabbed his face roughly and he frowned.

"Stop." I said trying to be serious but it wasn't working.  
"Why?" Paul pouted kissing my jaw. I groaned but pulled him away.

"Because my brothers are here and so is your best friend. I can't concentrate and they came here for a reason." I reasoned. Paul frowned but pulled away allowing me to get up.

"Um Paul, your dad has no memory of last night. He's been walking around La Push covered in mud and blood drinking. He approached me and Embry earlier demanding where you were. We told him we had no idea and asked why. He just said he needed money and that your mom wasn't at the house. He said he has no idea where he got hurt, just that the house is empty." Jared exhaled.

Paul froze as he absorbed that. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuring him. Paul stayed silent for a long time.

"When I punched him and he flew against the wall he hit his head. It must have given him temporary memory loss. He doesn't remember we fought and he doesn't know I put my mom in rehab." Paul stated with no emotion.

"He still needs to go to jail. He's been hurting your mom and you for years. He can't keep doing that or running away or only coming back for money. No he needs to be punished." I spat fiercely. Paul wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know Lee, I want him to go to jail to but it can't happen. He doesn't know I'm a wolf; all the physical proof that he hurt me is gone. I'm a werewolf so it all healed, if anything he would say I hurt him, he is the one with scars and bruises. My mom's a drunk, she wouldn't be a great witness. There's nothing we can do." Paul sighed sadly.

"No, that's not okay. He can't just walk around freely; he could hurt you or someone else or your mom. It's not right, it's not fair." I spat shaking hard.

"Babe, I know it's not fair and hard to accept. I'm living with you, my mom's safe at rehab, and you are safe. I just have to stay away from him and he'll eventually leave. I'm just as pissed as you but I have accepted reality." Paul sighed kissing my cheek to calm me down.

"Maybe I can be a witness. You have been staying at my house because of his abuse for years. Maybe the pack can do something or we can talk to Chief Swan." Jared offered.

"Maybe, but I think we should just keep away from him right now. I don't want to deal with his bullshit right now; I'm happy with the pack and Leah. I am not allowing him to ruin that." Paul said seriously.

I kissed him softly, I still didn't agree that Paul's dad should get away with everything. I knew it was hard and almost impossible to fix. I wanted Paul to know I would be here for him and I wouldn't give up. We all let the subject drop.

"Okay, well there's a little get together at the Chief Swan's house. Mom and Billy are going to so Jake, Lee and I have to go too. Bella's going to be there with Renesme and Edward." Seth explained. I frowned, not that I had an issue with any of them. The guys left and I stood next to Paul.

"Paul." I smiled innocently.

"No. I don't like the Cullen's that much. No offense to Jake, I mean Nessie is cute, but I am still not comfortable. I see them as bloodsuckers. Plus Charlie never has liked me. He has almost arrested me for drugs and drinking when I was sixteen about seven times. I'm not exaggerating Lee. He considers you a daughter, your Sue and Harry's little girl. Now your Billy's stepdaughter; he hates me enough but now he'll probably shoot me, especially since we have been having sex." Paul said shaking his head no.

"Please. I love you so much. I want you to come with me. Please Paul." I whined giving him a puppy dog face.

"Fine damn it!" Paul groaned in defeat. I smirked.

"I'll give you a special reward for coming." I whispered seductively. His pupils dilated but he let me get ready. I curled my hair and put on jeans and red blouse. I left the bath room and saw Paul. He wore a black plaid shirt with jeans. I almost melted, how could something so simple look that amazing on him?

We arrived at Charlie's house and he waved awkwardly at us. Jake was playing with Nessie who looked like she was physically ten but in reality she was about two. It's been two years since the fight with the Voltouri.

Bella and Edward hugged me; Paul just nodded acknowledging them respectively. I knew he still wasn't comfortable with the Cullen's. Paul remained closely at my side. Sue cooked food and everyone talked.. Edward and Bella sat in the living room not eating.

Jake and Nessie at the counter and the rest of us sat at the table. Paul sat next to me and placed a hand on my thigh. It made us both feel more relaxed.

"So are you two dating now?" Charlie said with a mouthful of stake in his mouth. Paul and I glanced at each other. We haven't officially defined our relationship.

"Yes sir. We are dating, right Lee?" Paul smirked at me. I nodded smiling.

"Wow, you two are the last people I expected to ever see dating." Charlie huffed as he chewed. Everyone cracked a smile agreeing with his statement.

"I know, it's kind of a shock to everyone." I remarked and everyone nodded.

"It's a nice shock though." Paul smiled genuinely at me. He weaved our fingers together as he held my hand.

I knew then we had hope and we would get our happy ending. We would earn our happy ending together.


	22. Chapter 22

Leah's point of view

We have been visiting my family a lot and the pack has been staying over at my house a lot too. Don't worry I gave Paul his reward for coming with me to Chief Swan's house. Speaking of sex, I think I was officially addicted. Paul and I have been going at it like animals; night and day, everywhere, for hours. Neither of us could be satisfied, which didn't bother me at all.

I woke up as the light sun shone through the window. Paul wasn't in the room but he left a note on the pillow.

_I woke up a while ago, some of the guys are here. I am waiting for you in the living room. Breakfast is ready no matter when you wake up and read this. I thought I should tell you so you don't accidently walk out into the living room and give some of the guys' heart attacks with your body. Love you._

I smiled at the note and got up. I took a shower and got dressed. I went out of my room to see some of the pack there. Collin, Seth, Brady and Embry were eating in the kitchen which wasn't surprising.

I saw Paul sitting on the couch and I sat in his lap sideways. My head rested on his chest as I closed my eyes. I was exhausted.

"Good morning Leah." Paul smiled kissing my head. I groaned a response that sounded like good morning. Paul and the guys laughed.

"Someone's tired." Seth grinned.  
"Maybe it's from all the activities she does during the night. Paul completely drilled and killed her energy." Collin smirked. I heard Embry smack his head hard.

"Well then maybe she's too tired to come with me to visit my mom." Paul remarked. I sat up instantly.  
"Wait what? I thought you didn't want to visit her? Why would you want me to come?" I questioned beyond perplexed.

"I decided it's time. I'm an adult and it's time I acted like one. I have to face her sooner or later; the longer I hold it off the worse it's going to get. I can't do this by myself, please come." Paul sighed heavily. The guys froze waiting for my answer. Paul looked down extremely vulnerable.

"If you want me to come I will." I smiled gently holding Paul's hand. We left and locked up the house. We arrived and found out that Paul's mother was in the hospital wing. She was having awful withdraws and needed to be hooked up to an IV.

Paul entered with me by his side. Paul looked nothing like his mother except his hair and eyes. She was staring off until she saw him. He froze in front of her.  
"How are you doing mom?" Paul asked unsteady. I held his hand.

"How do you think I'm doing? You really had the nerve to put me in this God forsaken place but don't visit. I woke up all alone confused and found out there isn't any substances around here. I was even more furious when I found out you put me in here." Mrs. Lahote spat venomously.

"I had to mom. I knew dad was going to show up and I didn't want you to get hurt. You need help." Paul sighed.

"So what if he would have hurt me? It wouldn't have been the first time. This was a form of protection? Fucking awful protection! You did this to me not your father! I would rather see him then you right now!" Mrs. Lahote snarled. Paul cringed.

"You would rather see the man who hurt you, who hurt me? I was a fucking kid and you didn't even fight to protect me. You just drank your life away, you did this to yourself! Take some fucking responsibility because I'm fucking tired of holding your hair back when you throw up! I'm sick of having to hide bottles! And I'm done fucking protecting you when you let him beat the shit out of me! No, I'm not going to argue with you! You are the lost cause, not me!" Paul yelled outraged. I have never seen him this angry before and I was scared. I was mostly scared for him though.

"Okay you have said all you needed to say. I'm done fighting, drinking and living. Just let me end it." Paul's mom sobbed. Paul's face crumbled as his world came crashing down. His mom just said the same words that I said nine months ago. Paul's dad was a lost abusive cause; I was an emotional, suicidal imprint; and Paul's mom was an abused, drunk, suicidal women. My heart lurched as I saw Paul's tears form in his eyes.

I wanted to slap her for all she has said and done to Paul. But I couldn't, I saw something broken in her; I saw a version of me.

"Mrs. Lahote, I understand how everything in your life can go so wrong that you don't want to live anymore. I have been in the same position as you. None months ago I tried to kill myself. I was anorexic, depressed and cutting myself; I jumped off a cliff because I thought I was just hurting myself and others. I shouldn't be alive because all I did was disappoint and hurt all the people I loved. I jumped off a cliff, I would have died, but Paul saved me." I said trying to stay strong. Paul flinched from the memories of my pain and his mother just stared at me.

"When I woke up I was pissed and even more depressed. I didn't want any help, I didn't even want to breathe. Paul imprinted on me though; I'm assuming you know about the wolves and imprinting because the wolf gene came from your side of the family. Your father must have been a wolf because Paul's father isn't a part of the tribe. At first I thought I couldn't be fixed but Paul helped me. Hell my whole family and pack helped me." I continued memories flashing through my head.

"I know you'll probably think this is bullshit but everything does get better. I'm not going to lie and say I am better because I'm not. Things still get hard but I ask for help, I let people in. I'm not completely healed but I am healing. Now you may think you're all alone but you aren't. You have this amazing son; he risked his life to rescue me, he protected you all these years, he is still here. Paul wouldn't have come if he didn't still love you. He is your son, let him help you." I exhaled getting emotional. Paul kissed me hard suddenly. It was like I was taking away his pain and I wanted to be here for him forever.

I looked over and saw his mother. She was sobbing but it looked like she finally let in all the emotions she had been avoiding with the alcohol. She looked at Paul then at me intensely.

He was still shaking badly and I was surprised he didn't phase yet.

"Hold on to her Paul. She's worth keeping." Paul's mother exhaled as she slowly fell asleep. Paul jerked us out of there and ran us to the truck. He punched his truck leaving a slight indent and I flinched.

"How dare she! She has the nerves to yell and blame me for everything, and make me feel guilty. No, I should be the one pissed! She has no right to make me feel bad and say she wants to die!" Paul yelled shaking hard.

"I know, I know it's not fair. I am so sorry. I'm here for you; no matter if you want to help her or not. Please just calm down, for me." I begged. Paul immediately stopped shaking and kissed me slowly.

"She was right about one thing though." Paul whispered once he pulled away from the kiss. I gave him a questioning face.

"I should hold onto you. You are the most strong, beautiful, amazing woman. I love you Leah." Paul grinned.

"I love you too." I smiled as Paul wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in for a soft kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul's point of view

Leah was driving me absolutely insane. She was on her period and add her usual Leah attitude to that it was hell. Our relationship wasn't perfect, we argued and fought often but we would make up later. I'm glad we don't have a perfect corny relationship because then we wouldn't be the same individuals. Leah and I have clashed since the first day I met her. I think we were put together to make each other better.

Plus nothing beats makeup sex. I can't explain how fucking amazing it is. Today we were fighting again but I totally forgot what we were arguing about. I probably did something that annoyed her.

"I hate you!" Leah screeched. I would have been hurt usually but she was sort of adorable when she was angry. I burst out laughing.

"Paul! This isn't funny!" She yelled crossing her arms. I still couldn't stop laughing. Her eyes narrowed at me as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"I'm trying to talk to you and you fucking keep laughing at me!" She spat.

"No you're trying to continue this argument and I can't stop laughing because how adorable you get when your angry!" I smirked.

"Adorable! How is this for adorable?!" She yelled giving me her middle finger as she bolted to the bedroom. I frowned because I knew she was seriously getting upset. I followed her in and saw her lying down on the bed facing the wall.

I got in beside her and put my hands on her waist. She cringed and tried to move away from me but I held her in place.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed when you were that upset. I just couldn't remember why we were fighting. You just are so beautiful to me that when your angry all I see is adorable. Please forgive me." I said kissing her shoulder. She turned to face me and I have her a puppy dog face.

She starred at me for several minutes having a mental battle with herself. I knew she would soon forgive me but I kept giving her a sad innocent look. She finally gave in and pecked my lips with her.

"Don't give me that face." She said sternly.

"What face?" I grinned.

"That huge happy grin face. Like you won." Leah frowned making me laugh.

"Let's visit my mom today." I sighed. I have been visiting my mom with Leah a couple times per week. Leah nodded and we headed over to the rehabilitation center. My mom got moved out of the hospital wing and moved into her own private room. Carlisle Cullen has been paying and I told him I would pay him every cent back. The doctors said she was slowly getting better but it was a long road to recovery.

"Hey Mrs. Lahote." Leah waved as we entered. My mom perked right up; she absolutely loved Leah. I went over and kissed my mom on the cheek.

They started talking and gossiping while I just sat back amazed. I haven't really had that one much needed discussion with my mother yet but I needed to wait until she was further in recovery. I smiled as my mom and my girlfriend talked. They were the two most important women in my life.

"So when are you going to marry my son?" My mother inquired. Leah and I glanced at each other frozen. I had thought about marrying Leah before and starting a family( adoption or not). But I haven't pictured it close to now.

"Well we really haven't discussed that. I mean that would be amazing but I don't know if we or if I am ready right now." I stuttered nervously.

"Plus Paul's twenty and I'm twenty two. That might be too young." Leah said flustered. We were both blushing.

"Look I know it's not any of my business but you should talk about it. You shouldn't believe all young marriages end in ruin. Who says old people know more about love then the young? Old and young people can make mistakes especially about love. Plus Leah would be a great daughter in law." My mother grinned.

"Okay thanks for the advice mom." I said quickly trying to change the subject which of course didn't work.

"Would you say yes Leah?" My mom asked nosey again. I groaned wanting to die from embarrassment. Leah was blushing hard.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." My mother smiled. I frowned disappointed; now Leah didn't have to answer her question. I was really nervous and curious what her answer was.

We were with my mother for several more hours before we finally left and went back to our house.

I started cooking dinner while Leah was on the phone with Seth. She came back into the living room holding the cell away from her body.

"Is it okay if Seth and a couple of the guys come over for dinner tonight?" Leah said biting her lip. I laughed nodding. Leah went back to tell Seth on the phone it was okay. She hung up and started helping me cook.

"Damn dogs, why do we eat so much?" Leah smirked. I bent down and kissed her gently.

"You love us wolves. Especially the wolf stamina and the dominance." I teased back. She blushed but punched me in the arm playfully.

"Hey what was your answer?" I asked seriously. Leah looked at me confused.

"What answer?" She asked perplexed.

"The one that my mom asked about marrying me?" I choked out nervously.

"Oh, well if I told you it would ruin the real moment. I cant tell you before you ask me officially." Leah smirked giving me a huge grin. I groaned in frustration.

"We probably need to talk about our relationship and where we are headed though soon." Leah whispered nervously. I pecked her on the lips.

"Well right now all I know is I love you." I grinned.

"Love you too." Leah smiled standing on her toes to kiss me.

I hope that someday when the day came her answer would be yes.


	24. Chapter 24

Paul's point of view

Leah was at her mothers and I decided to visit mine. My mother has been in rehab for exactly six months also.

"Hey mom. Are you feeling okay?" I asked coming in sitting across from her on a couch in her room. The rehabilitation rooms were small but nice.

"I'm fine thank you. How is everything with you?" My mom asked smiling politely.

"Everything's good." I smiled back awkwardly. There was a major elephant in the room and we were both avoiding it. Even though everything seemed fine between us, we both knew it wasn't. We had been doing this for years; pretending. It's all we have known as mother and son.

"How's Leah?" My mom asked perking up a little bit.

"Lee's really good. She's at her mom's place right now." I answered smiling about Leah.

"Glad to hear it. I like that girl, she's special." My mom smiled genuinely. I gave my mom a huge grin; it meant so much that she liked Leah. Even though my mom has been drunk for years, it still meant a lot.

"You really like her don't you?" My mom questioned looking at me carefully.

"I love her." I grinned automatically. It was instinct now; it was obvious how I felt about Leah.

"I'm proud of you. You found an amazing girl and you treat her right. You are a gentleman and you became one on your own. Your father and I had nothing to do with how you grew up. You raised yourself and took care of me when it should have been the other way around. I'm proud of you and the man you are now." My mom said sincerely. My heart raced.

"Mom, we don't have to talk about that." I stuttered nervously.

"Yes we do; this talk is way past its expiration date. I understand if you don't want to but right now I'm ready to talk." My mom said sternly but I could hear the panic in her voice. I just nodded unable to speak.

"I would just like you to know that I am truly sorry. I am so sorry for everything I have put you through and all you have had to do alone. There is no excuse or explanation I can give to comfort you. I can't explain why I decided to start drinking, doing drugs or neglecting you. I was an awful person, wife and mother.'

'I know no apology is going to erase the past or take away the pain I have caused you. I accept that you may never truly forgive me; but I just want you to know how sorry I am. You took care of me all these years when it should have been the other way around. I should have bought food for you, pay bills, lecture you about how awful drugs are. I should have protected you from him. I shouldn't have let him near you." My mom sobbed hard. She buried her face in her hands breathing hard. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. My palms were sweaty and my breathing was labored.

"I understand you're sorry, I really do think you mean it. It's just hard to accept; you haven't been there for me at all and I had to support you by myself. I just don't understand how everything got so bad, how you just gave up on yourself and me. I don't understand how you let yourself get worse and abandon me? I don't understand why you didn't just leave him and take me with you? I don't understand why you let him hit me?" I choked out looking deep into her eyes.

"I couldn't leave Paul. I was afraid and in denial. I got pregnant with you at eighteen. Eighteen! I was technically an adult but I was still a child. I was a scared child compared to the world. I thought I was in love with your father but I was blind. My father died when I was younger and my mom gave us a place to stay. Your father was absent throughout the pregnancy but I still hoped it would all change. My mom died leaving me with the house and an infant baby. I had no idea what I was doing! Mrs. Cameron would watch you when I was working two jobs! Remember that's how you met her son…" She rambled sobbing hard.

"Jared?" I offered the name knowing she was right. We have been friends since before either of us could walk. That's why I was always over Jared's while I was growing up. I remembered but I'm honestly surprised my mother did.

"She watched over you all these years. She was more a mother to you than me. I know that and she deserves to be given an award. She raised you so well. As you grew up we were happy; just me and you as a family. You were probably too young to remember but I really took care of you.'

'Everything changed when your father came back; he was angry and abusive. He hurt me and yelled at me a lot. I would always send you to Mrs. Cameron if I could but if I couldn't I would make you play hide and seek. I told you to close your eyes and put your fingers in your ears. I would make you hide and told you no matter what you heard not to come out until I said it was okay. You always listened and I tried to shelter you from it." My mother cried tears slipping down her face.

I cringed as memories I had repressed came flowing back. I remembered it; hide and seek. I remember her screams as I hid scared not knowing why I was scared. I remember shaking when I saw the huge black figure. I remembered my mom bruised and beaten putting clothes on after he slammed her into their bedroom. They were memories, distant nightmares that had revealed themselves to be reality.

"I remember; it all makes since now. The times you were covered in blood, why we always played hide and seek so often, why you came out of the bedroom sobbing and broken. Why didn't you tell anyone or get us out of there?" I demanded softly.

"I couldn't; the house was the only shelter I could afford. Other good people looked after us; especially you. I was afraid of him and afraid of what he would do if I left and he found us. I was protecting you." My mother gasped still sobbing. I fisted my hair with my fingers in frustration and pain.

"That's bullshit! I was five when he first hit me! You told everyone I fell! I was eight when he came back; he pushed you and I tried to help you! He beat me up and you just watched screaming! The same pattern continued! The only difference is eventually you picked up a bottle or whatever drug was around! You would just pass out or puke on the couch! I would come home from school and stay up late taking care of you! I hit him back whenever he tried to touch you even though you were a burn out! I paid the bills, went to school, took care of you and shifted into a fucking werewolf by myself! I did it without you or him! I learned pretty quickly I couldn't rely on family! I still can't rely on you!" I spat standing up, towering over her.

I was vibrating and shaking heavily. I couldn't control my breathing; I was so close to phasing. I was hurt, confused, pissed, frustrated, guilty, and depressed. I knew I would get answers; I knew it would hurt but I still hoped for some closure. There was none. I stood there feeling like the little boy who dreamed of childhood or a family. A kid who wished for a world where there was no violence from dad or no drugs from lifeless mom. A kid that deserved to not get hurt and neglected. All the wishing in the world would never help or take away the pain.

"Look, I didn't come here to yell at you. I came to talk and get closure. I didn't come back to make you feel guilty even though you deserve it. I know you have been hurt just like me; I know you protected me for some years. I am grateful of those few years; I am grateful you stayed. I received a great family with the pack, Jared and Leah. Maybe if we left, I would have never met Leah. Who knows and I don't have time to wonder what if something would have changed.'

'I want you to know that you are still my mother and I love you. I have supported you for years and that will never change. I will be here to help you get better. You are still my mother but the pack and Leah are my true family." I said exhaling a large breath. I was slowly calming down.

"Okay I understand. I am sorry and I will spend every day trying to prove how much I love you. The pack is your real family and so is Leah. You deserve an amazing family. Don't you dare worry about me anymore? Just live your life and enjoy it. Just make sure Leah is my daughter- in-law someday." My mother sighed smiling lightly.

I nodded leaving the room and running home. I was running home to Leah. She was my everything; my life, family and my home. Leah was all I needed to breath again.


	25. Chapter 25

Leah's point of view

I got home from my mom's house a while ago. Paul wasn't home but I wasn't one of those clingy imprints that needed to be with him all the time. I wasn't a psychopath who was desperate to be with a guy. I let him have his space and was happy to spend time with him; also if Paul and I were together all the time, we would probably kill each other.

Paul came home looking miserable. His eyes were slightly red and his hair was messy. His facial expression was absolutely heartbreaking. I felt his frustration and hurt through the bond.

I walked up to him slowly and gently placed my hand on his cheek. He nuzzled slightly into my hand.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked softly. He just frowned and hugged me tightly.

"I talked to my mom." He sighed unsteadily. I was shocked, I mean we have visited his mom a lot over the past six months but they haven't had a serious conversation over what has occurred over the last ten years or so.

"How was it?" I asked cautiously.

"Fine, I guess. She did protect me from my dad for a while but still only for a couple years. I just didn't know what to say to her. She apologized and I think she is sincere it but still I don't think it's that easy to forget. I don't want to cut her out of my life but I can't keep wasting my life hoping she'll get better." Paul shrugged roughly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this. Do you need to talk about it?" I asked unsure.

"No, I just don't want to think about it right now." Paul shrugged again. I nodded trying not to stress him out.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked pecking his lips. His eyes bore into mine smoldering me.

"You." He whispered kissing my neck. I sighed happily as he continued kissing my neck and shoulders. I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him roughly. His lips responded instantly and harshly. He grabbed my hips hard and hoisted me up on his waist. He slammed us against the wall.

He was being really rough but I liked it. I liked him dominant and rough; also I knew his day was really awful so I knew he needed this. I was willing to let him work out his frustration; I got to have sex with my imprint, which was a plus.

His fingers dug into my hips with bruising force. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on as tightly as I could. He ripped my clothes off me tearing them apart. I frowned at him but he just kissed me roughly. Somehow he managed to get rid of his clothing without setting me down on the ground. He used one hand to get rid of our clothing, while he cupped my ass to hold me up with the other hand.

He slammed his dick into making me scream. It felt so amazing. He kept pumping in and out of me while I just moaned and screamed. All of La Push could probably hear me but I didn't give a fuck. My body hung weakly as I tried to cling onto Paul. He was pounding me into the wall.

"Paul!" I shrieked as I came. I clung to him as hard as I could. I was having aftershocks when he came hard. He stood up rocking our hips slowly working our bodies down.

I was panting trying to control my body again; but that didn't work. Paul slowly moved us to the bedroom and set me on the bed. He slammed into me again. We had sex a lot tonight. He controlled every bit but I loved his dominance.

Afterward we laid together on the bed. My head was nuzzled where his chest and shoulder connected and one his hands rested on my hip. My hand rested in his which was placed on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." Paul said sincerely. I kissed his shoulder.

"I'm not fragile. I can handle a little roughness. You didn't hurt me, don't worry about it. I liked you being dominant with me." I smirked making him chuckle. He smirked at me laughing but then his face turned serious.

"What?" I asked confused by his sudden change in mood.

"I bit you." He snarled at himself. His fingers touched the mark between my neck and shoulder. My fingers brushed over it as if it wasn't real. I didn't even feel him bite me; it didn't hurt. It just stung now since I was aware of it.

"Oh." I breathed astonished.

"Oh? That's all you have to say to me? Why aren't you yelling at me? I shouldn't have been that rough with you and on top of it all I bit you!" Paul spat looking at me in frustration and wonder.

"It's not that fucking big of a deal! You bit me during rough sex! Whoa that's so unexpected! Humans do that and we aren't even human! It's not like you're a vampire! There is not one time that our sex is awful or has bad memory. I'm keeping it that way! That was amazing and the bite will heal. We are werewolves and adults so can we please cut the imprint bullshit, 'I'm afraid to hurt you'! That's never been us, and I like us the way we are." I exhaled exhausted from my mini speech.

Paul looked at me hard as if he was debating mentally. Paul then glanced at me and kissed my lips.

"Sorry for over reacting. I didn't realize how stupid I was being till I said all that out loud. I am sorry if I did push our limit on the sex but I really do not want to hurt you. I don't want to become my father." Paul sighed tracing patterns on my hip.

"You aren't. You didn't hurt me. I loved you being rough plus we are werewolves. It's in our nature plus I heal. You aren't him; you rescued me from my suicide. You rescue people not hurt them. I love you so don't you dare compare yourself to him." I said sternly. Paul just gave me a light smile and pecked my lips.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? We never have been on a real date before, even though we have had this imprint for a year and five months." Paul stated.

"Wow we actually haven't been on a serious date. I mean we have hung out and had sex but never a romantic, cheesy date." I gaped.

"Yeah, it's just been crazy. You and my mom have been recovering, my dad coming back, work and patrolling. You work at the day care center in your spare time and I work for old Quill doing construction. So will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Paul asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I have to think about it." I teased making him raise an eyebrow.

"You seriously have to think about it! What the fuck is there to think about?" Paul chuckled at me.

"Well you are La Push's hothead and maybe I don't want to have you damage my reputation." I smirked.

"Honestly I think both our reputations are fucked. Your hot and I'm hot so let's stop denying the inevitable." Paul joked.

"Whoever said you were hot?" I mocked back smirking.

"God dammit Lee! Just go out with me!" Paul groaned. I giggled loving how I could mess with him.

"Fine pick me up at seven." I huffed but was grinning on the inside.

"Okay seven it is. Wear something sexy please." Paul said with his voice raspy.

"What are we going to do on this date?" I asked curiously. Paul just grinned.

"It wouldn't be a cheesy date if you knew where we were going. It's a surprise Leah." He said slyly.

"I bet I can persuade you to tell me." I grinned wickedly.

"I bet you could. Please just let me surprise you." Paul begged nuzzling into my hair. I frowned but nodded.

"Okay let's go to sleep then. We have a big date tomorrow." Paul grinned pulling me closer to him.

"Love you, dick." I smiled at him.

"Love you bitch." Paul shot back.

I didn't know it then but tomorrow would change our lives forever. Paul and I would finally get our happily ever after.


End file.
